


Inferno e Paradiso

by Ellenai



Series: Wokół Viktora [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenai/pseuds/Ellenai
Summary: Raz w piekle, raz w niebie – kiedy ktoś kocha tak mocno, jak Viktor, nietrudno popadać w skrajności. A przecież obok uczuciowych wzlotów i upadków toczy się główny nurt życia: treningi, pokazy, opieka nad młodymi łyżwiarzami, zakupy, spotkania z przyjaciółmi, romantyczne spacery, ślub i wesele, wreszcie zasłużony urlop...Czas akcji: wiosna/lato 2016. Miejsce akcji: trzy kraje na dwóch kontynentach. I żaden z nich nie jest Rosją ani Japonią :-)





	1. Tartu

**Author's Note:**

> Pisałam sobie spokojnie fanfik bazujący na tegorocznych Mistrzostwach Świata w Helsinkach, gdy nagle stwierdziłam, że jedna z opowieści Viktora zasługuje na rozwinięcie w osobny tekst. A że dotyczy przełomu wiosny i lata 2016, to siłą rzeczy o tych wydarzeniach wypadałoby opowiedzieć najpierw. Może i dobrze, od Helsinek minęło sporo czasu, a ja nadal przeżywam program dowolny Yuzuru, co mi nie ułatwia pisania...  
> Odwołuję się do swoich poprzednich tekstów („Heat & Ice” i „Viktor. Prequel”), choć ich znajomość nie wydaje mi się tu konieczna. Dorzuciłam nieco faktów, plotek i postaci z realnego świata łyżwiarskiego. I dopuściłam się drobnego crossoveru z innym anime. Bo czemu nie :-)

Trzy tygodnie. 

Trzy tygodnie bez Yuuriego...

Dlaczego zgodził się na to? Dlaczego nie przewidział, jak ogromna to będzie udręka? Skąd pomysł, że wynagrodzą mu to wspólne wakacje, tylko we dwóch, na kanadyjskim odludziu?

Viktor wskoczył do basenu i długo płynął tuż nad jego dnem, czując, że chłodna woda powoli łagodzi napięcie mięśni. Tchu zabrakło mu dopiero przy przeciwległym końcu. Wynurzył się, zaczerpnął powietrza, odbił nogami od ściany i popłynął stylem klasycznym, na tyle dobrze wyćwiczonym, że mógł bez cienia zmęczenia pokonywać kolejne pięćdziesięciometrowe odcinki. 

Pływanie zawsze dobrze mu robiło na poprawę nastroju. Panika, że za moment rozpłacze się z tęsknoty i żalu, minęła. Pojawiły się za to dobre myśli. Dziś ostatni trening, wieczorem – pokazy, a jutro wsiada w samolot i przez Helsinki leci do Toronto. Będzie tam już wieczorem. Jutro wieczorem zobaczy Yuuriego.

Kiedy Jakov zaproponował mu współpracę podczas letniego obozu, jaki organizował w Tartu, Viktor poczuł, że otwiera się przed nim kolejny etap kariery. Oto mistrz uznał, że niezdyscyplinowany wychowanek i „samozwańczy trener”, jak go nazywał, godny jest zostania jego asystentem. Jasne, że letnie obozy miały niższą rangę niż regularny trening, a uczestniczyli w nich młodzi ludzie najczęściej bardziej pełni entuzjazmu niż wykazujący wybitne zdolności. Jednak asystowanie choćby przy lekcjach mistrzowskich – o ile udzielał ich Jakov Feltsman – było autentycznym powodem do dumy i dowodem uznania dla dotychczasowych osiągnięć. Dlatego Viktor nie miał wątpliwości, że jest to oferta z gatunku nie do odrzucenia. Ale gdy ją przyjmował, był pewien, że Yuuri pojedzie z nim, że będą spędzać razem każdą minutę poza lodowiskiem, że pokaże mu wszystkie miejsca swojego tartuskiego dzieciństwa. I – co najważniejsze – że Yuuri zaprzyjaźni się z jego babcią, z którą widział się dotąd tylko raz i krótko, a Viktorowi tak bardzo zależało, żeby dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu dobrze się poznały i polubiły.

Tymczasem okazało się, że Yuuri ma inne plany.

Viktor wolał nie wiedzieć, komu to zawdzięcza – Phichitowi, który ostatnio rzucał co i rusz kąśliwe uwagi, że Yuuri całkowicie uzależnił się od Viktora, czy może Jurijowi, który wszedł Japończykowi na ambicję podsuwając, że zamiast asystować asystentowi mógłby nauczyć się czegoś nowego w jego, Jurija, towarzystwie. Istniała jeszcze inna możliwość: że Yuuri poczuł, że ma już dość ciągłego przebywania z Viktorem... ale ta myśl była tak bolesna, że Viktor natychmiast usunął ją w najodleglejsze zakątki umysłu.

Jak zawsze, gdy myślenie o sprawach osobistych robiło się zbyt trudne, Viktor przerzucił się na sprawy zawodowe. Wczoraj omówili z Jakovem i Caroliną szczegóły tej części pokazów, w których ma uczestniczyć. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie było mowy, że Viktor weźmie w nich udział w jakikolwiek czynny sposób, był przecież trenerem, a nie uczestnikiem obozu, ale Caro – która miała być gwiazdą wieczoru i to jej nazwisko zdobiło afisze rozwieszone w całym Tartu – poddała pomysł, by zatańczyli razem. Jej wybór padł na program „Romeo i Julia”, który przez kilka lat wykonywała z sukcesem w rewiach na lodzie. Viktor znał i lubił ten program – nie sprawiał problemów technicznych i był łatwy do zapamiętania – a poza wszystkim Caro była profesjonalistką i w razie problemów łatwo improwizowała. Tak więc dziś wieczorem Viktor zostanie Romeo. Po raz kolejny zresztą – jako czternastolatek był dość ekstrawaganckim, długowłosym Romeo, który musiał bardzo się starać, by go nie wzięto za Julię... 

Viktorowi Carolina szczerze imponowała – nie tyle liczbą zdobytych tytułów mistrzowskich, choć było ich wiele: mistrzostwo świata, pięciokrotne mistrzostwo Europy, złoto w finale Grand Prix – ile siłą woli i determinacją. W wyniku afery dopingowej, w którą wplątana została za przyczyną narzeczonego, zawieszono ją w prawach zawodnika na dwa lata. Te dwa lata miały minąć w grudniu i Caro bardzo intensywnie przygotowywała się do powrotu do rywalizacji. Zrobiła coś, co jeszcze niedawno na tym szczeblu umiejętności sportowych było niespotykane: przyjechała po naukę do Jakova, na letni obóz, by trenować wraz z łyżwiarską młodzieżą. Jakov był pod wrażeniem jej entuzjazmu i chęci zmierzenia się z najtrudniejszymi zadaniami, a Viktor był niemal pewny, że ta współpraca nie zakończy się w Tartu i że niebawem na lodowisku w Sankt Petersburgu pojawi się kolejna zawodniczka, tym razem z Włoch. On sam cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy, bo dziewczyna była przesympatyczna i dobrze się z nią trenowało, w dodatku wreszcie nie będzie najstarszy na lodowisku – Caro w lutym skończyła 29 lat – natomiast miał wątpliwości, jak nową koleżankę powita Mila, której w ten sposób wyrośnie pod bokiem konkurencja. Choć równie dobrze może to być początek pięknej przyjaźni, jak stało się to w przypadku Jurija i Yuuriego.

Wszystkie drogi myśli prowadzą do Yuuriego... Viktor prychnął, na pół rozbawiony, na pół zły, i odwrócił się na plecy, przechodząc na styl grzbietowy. Odblaski wody na suficie nad basenem niespodziewanie przypomniały mu rozgwieżdżone niebo nad nieistniejącym dachem katedry w Tartu. Widok, który chciał pokazać Yuuriemu, a pokazał Carolinie. Oczywiście romantyczne ruiny skłoniły ją do zamieszczenia na instagramie romantycznej fotografii, z adnotacją, w czyim to romantycznym towarzystwie je zwiedzała. Ani Caro, ani Viktor nie byli oficjalnie z nikim związani, więc szybko pojawiły się rozmaite przypuszczenia co do natury ich relacji. A teraz jeszcze dojdzie „Romeo i Julia”... Szlag, starał się jak mógł, żeby nie dawać Yuuriemu powodów do zazdrości, a wyszło jak zawsze. Yuuri wydawał się nieźle uodporniony na rewelacje o domniemanych romansach swojego narzeczonego, jednak Viktor przy każdej takiej okazji (a więc dość często) bał się, że to może być ten ostatni raz, kiedy Yuuri wzruszy ramionami na całą sytuację. 

Tymczasem Jurij nie tylko pociągnął Yuuriego na drugi koniec świata, ale jeszcze ewidentnie starał się, żeby Viktor nie czuł się z dala od ukochanego zbyt komfortowo (jakby w ogóle mógł czuć się komfortowo, nie mając go w pobliżu) i przysyłał mu tuziny fotek sugerujących, że Yuuri spędza właśnie najpiękniejsze chwile swojego życia – w wykwintnym towarzystwie japońskiej damy. Damą tą była pani Ichinose, matka aktualnej wicemistrzyni świata, Suzu. Dziewczyna kilka lat temu przeniosła się z Tokio do Toronto, by trenować u jednego z najlepszych trenerów łyżwiarskich – Briana, a że miała wówczas piętnaście lat, matka przyjechała do Kanady razem z nią. Na którychś zawodach poprzedniej serii Grand Prix między Suzu a Jurijem zaiskrzyło, a na mistrzostwach świata w Szanghaju już było wiadomo, że zakochali się w sobie po uszy. To właśnie z powodu Suzu Jurij wpadł na pomysł, że mógłby skorzystać z indywidualnego treningu u Briana, a że przy okazji chciał pobyć trochę sam na sam z dziewczyną, ustawicznie pilnowaną przez matkę, namówił Yuuriego, żeby pojechał z nim i w wolnych od treningów chwilach zabawiał panią Ichinose. A ta co prawda niedawno przekroczyła czterdziestkę, ale wyglądała na góra dwadzieścia pięć, do tego była bardzo ładna, Jurij musiał więc wiedzieć, że Viktora trafia apopleksja na widok rozanielonej miny Yuuriego, któremu pani Ichinose dogadza niczym wzorowa japońska żona.

Gdyby nie te dziwne podchody Jurija (i błogie oblicze Yuuriego) (i coraz większa tęsknota) (i w ogóle co ja tu jeszcze robię, chcę do Yuuriego), Viktor byłby zadowolony z ich eskapady: Brian był wybitnym trenerem, z indywidualnym podejściem do każdego zawodnika. Yuuri pod okiem Kanadyjczyka zaczął trenować swój czwarty poczwórny skok: lutza. Viktor ćwiczył go z Jakovem, więc będzie można zestawić metody obu trenerów i po pierwsze znaleźć optymalny sposób na własnego lutza, a po drugie – nauczyć się czegoś nowego z zakresu sztuki trenerskiej. Co już niedługo im się przyda. Za dwa lata definitywnie kończą karierę zawodniczą – a z Viktora doświadczeniem i Yuuriego podejściem do młodzieży rozpoczęcie pracy trenerskiej było naturalną kontynuacją tego, co obecnie robili.

Viktor wychodził z basenu całkiem już uspokojony. Ale nie docenił Jurija. Kiedy sprawdzał wiadomości, okazało się, że młody przysłał kolejne zdjęcie Yuuriego. W yukacie. Wykonane w apartamencie pani Ichinose. Z krótką, za to wieloznaczną informacją „W Toronto zrobiło się gorąco”... I co niby Viktor ma z tym zrobić? Zadzwonić natychmiast do Yuuriego, obudzić go i zażądać wyjaśnień, czy przyjąć, że w Toronto rzeczywiście zrobiło się gorąco i pani Ichinose zaproponowała kąpiel przed obiadem?

Jak dobrze, że zdecydował się na podróż wprost z Tartu. Co prawda nie ma ze sobą letnich ubrań, ale po prostu kupi coś na miejscu. I tak musi wybrać się na zakupy, żeby kupić nowy garnitur, smoking czy co tam w Stanach wkłada się na ślub...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Pierwsze koty (czyli nieco przydługie wprowadzenie) za płoty... Potem będzie działo się więcej :-)  
Przy czym nie chcę trollować: wzmiankowanego ślubu nie wezmą główni bohaterowie.


	2. Toronto (Downtown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nierozsądnie obiecałam, że będzie więcej się działo. I teraz wszyscy, którzy oczekują pościgów samochodowych i strzelaniny, będą zawiedzeni. Samochód co prawda jest, nawet nie byle jaki, ale porusza się z prędkością ograniczoną rozsądkiem zawodowego kierowcy. O strzelaninie nawet nie rozmawiają... Nudy, panie. Dwóch facetów spotyka sie po trzech tygodniach i robi dokładnie to, co robi dwóch facetów w takiej sytuacji: podziwiają widoki.  
> Z góry przepraszam za dyskomfort osoby cierpiące na klaustrofobię, agorafobię i akrofobię oraz tych wszystkich, którzy mają już dość scen udanego seksu (wspominałam, że nudy?).

Na lotnisku czekały na Viktora trzy niespodzianki. Pierwsza: Yuuri przyjechał po niego sam. Druga: wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. Nie miał okularów, a jego długie do ramion włosy, rozpuszczone i z przedziałkiem pośrodku, były bardzo gładkie i bardzo lśniące. Viktor od razu pomyślał o eleganckiej pani Ichinose, zapewne trzymającej w łazience kosmetyki, o których istnieniu mężczyźni nie mają pojęcia...  

Niespodzianka trzecia: jechać mieli długim, czarnym autem z szoferem.

– Tak się stęskniłeś, że przyjechałeś po mnie limuzyną? I to bez Jurija? Czeka na nas u Suzu? – Viktor zarzucił Yuuriego pytaniami, jak tylko usiedli w wygodnych skórzanych fotelach.

– Nie będziemy mieszkać u Suzu. Mają co prawda ogromny apartament i spokojnie pomieściliby nawet całą wycieczkę z Sankt Petersburga, ale pomyślałem, że po tak długiej rozłące dobrze byłoby mieć cię tylko dla siebie... A, limuzyna należy do pani Ichinose, była tak miła, że nam ją pożyczyła na przejazd z lotniska. Zamieszkamy w centrum, do klubu łyżwiarskiego mamy co prawda kawałek, ale przecież będziemy tam jechać raz dziennie.  

Szczerze mówiąc, po „dobrze byłoby mieć cię tylko dla siebie” Viktor niemal się zawiesił i tego, co mówi Yuuri, słuchał już tylko częścią świadomości, bo druga część (ta większa) skupiona była na poskromieniu chęci natychmiastowego okazania mu, jak bardzo go kocha, jak bardzo tęsknił i jak bardzo jest mu wdzięczny, że pomyślał o zapewnieniu im intymności. Gdyby to była jakaś randomowa taksówka, pewnie natychmiast zacząłby go tulić i całować, jednak przy szoferze pani Ichinose wolał zachować się tak, by Yuuri nie czuł się skrępowany.

Yuuri natychmiast zorientował się w stanie uczuć Viktora, uścisnął go i lekko zaśmiał.

– Poczekaj, trochę cierpliwości. Jeśli nie będzie korków, za dwadzieścia minut powinniśmy być na miejscu.

– W takim razie mamy dwadzieścia minut na omówienie spraw zawodowych. Opowiadaj wszystko, czego mi nie powiedziałeś i nie napisałeś. Jak pracuje ci się z Brianem?

– Bardzo profesjonalnie. Jest bardzo skupiony i tego samego wymaga od zawodnika. Więc ja akurat dogaduję się świetnie.

– Rozumiem, że Jurij nie bardzo?

– Już jest dobrze, na początku próbował się migać, że on oczywiście łapie, a poćwiczy porządnie w domu, ale Brian nie uznaje pracy na pół gwizdka.

– Jeszcze jakieś problemy z młodym?

– Skarży się, że mój program ma wyższą technicznie wartość od jego...

– Ech, maruda. Oczywiście nie ma racji, wszystkim nam przecież stworzyłem programy na maksimum możliwości. A Jurij te możliwości ma teraz z nas największe, bo bez problemu skacze poczwórnego salchowa z potrójnym toeloopem. I jak pojedzie te wszystkie kroczki i przejścia, które mu wymyśliłem, bez ściemniania i ułatwiania sobie życia, to wreszcie dostanie maksimum punktów. Pewnie chodzi o to, że chciałby skoczyć poczwórnego loopa zamiast salchova, ale nie opanował go jeszcze na tyle dobrze, żeby umieszczać go w programie. A propos, jak twój lutz?

– Pół na pół, a to już chyba dobrze?

– Super! Będzie specjalny bonus od trenera.

Yuuri lekko zaczerwienił się, albo z powodu pochwały, albo – i taką nadzieję miał Viktor – wyobrażając sobie ów specjalny bonus...

 

Stanęli przed wieżowcem. Bardzo wysokim wieżowcem. W środku dzielnicy wysokich wieżowców. Nie był to hotel, raczej dość pospolity apartamentowiec. Viktor był nieco zdziwiony tym wyborem, bo centrum wielkiego miasta zupełnie nie pasowało do Yuuriego. Obszerny hol z pięcioma windami wyglądał jednak zachęcająco, a jeszcze bardziej zachęcające było zachowanie Yuuriego, który po wejściu do windy zawiązał Viktorowi oczy zdjętą z szyi chustką, zapowiadając niespodziankę… Po czym przytulił się i powiedział półgłosem:

– Tu wszędzie są kamery, ale nikt nie zdziwiłby się, gdybyśmy zaczęli się całować... Będziemy musieli spróbować następnym razem... 

Hm. Yuuri wszedł w tryb uwodzenia. Co oznacza bardzo namiętną noc... Viktorowi momentalnie zrobiło się gorąco. Chustka, którą miał przewiązane oczy, obłędnie pachniała Yuurim...

Winda się zatrzymała i wyszli - Viktor prowadzony przez Yuuriego, coraz bardziej zdziwiony sytuacją. Stanęli, słychać było zgrzyt klucza w zamku, weszli. I gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, Viktor poczuł usta Yuuriego na swoich ustach, i jego ręce gorączkowo zdzierające z niego marynarkę i koszulę.

– A może by tak mała kąpiel? – zaproponował Viktor niepewnym głosem, myśląc o kilkunastu godzinach spędzonych w podróży.

– Za chwilę. I proszę, tylko szybki prysznic. Chcę czuć  Tartu w twoich włosach. I Helsinki. Szczególnie Helsinki –  Yuuri wtulił głowę w szyję Viktora, a ten uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie Helsinek, gdzie rok wcześniej spędzili trzy cudowne dni, ucząc się swoich ciał. To wtedy Yuuri po raz pierwszy zdecydował się na seks...

– Chodź – Yuuri wziął Viktora za rękę i poprowadził w głąb mieszkania. A gdy stanęli w wybranym przez niego miejscu, zdjął mu opaskę z oczu.

– Teraz możesz zobaczyć. To dlatego tu jesteśmy.

Stali przy całkowicie przeszklonej ścianie. Na dole... bardzo daleko na dole widać było dziesiątki świateł samochodów, jadących po kilkupiętrowej estakadzie. A za nią była ogromna przestrzeń, wypełniona zielenią i wodą aż po horyzont.

Widok był oszałamiający i Viktor gratulował sobie, że nie ma lęku wysokości. Chciał zapytać, na którym są piętrze, ale już nie zdążył. Yuuri stanął przed nim i lekko popchnął do tyłu. Za nimi było duże, zajmujące połowę sypialni łóżko.

 – Zastanawiałem się, jak to będzie, kochać się z tobą i mieć przed sobą całą tę przestrzeń. Mam zamiar przekonać się jak najszybciej – Yuuri uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, a Viktor zrozumiał, dlaczego jego chłopak zrezygnował dziś z okularów na rzecz szkieł kontaktowych.

To była najwyższa chwila, żeby udać się do łazienki. Kiedy Viktor wrócił po błyskawicznym prysznicu, Yuuri czekał na niego na środku łóżka.

– Chodź do mnie, ślicznotko – wskazał głową Viktorowi miejsce obok siebie.

Viktor ułożył się na boku, żeby dać Yuuriemu możliwość zadecydowania o pozycji. Ten odwrócił go na plecy i delikatnie pocałował. Viktor zamknął oczy i dał się ponieść fali odczuć, jakie wywoływały w jego ciele pieszczoty Yuuriego, który położył się na nim i łagodnie przesuwał, w górę i w dół, trzymając ręce w jego włosach i coraz mocniej całując. A  kiedy już zabrakło im tchu, Yuuri oderwał się od  ust Viktora  i jednym ruchem znalazł między jego nogami. Viktor uniósł kolana i biodra, a gdy Yuuri wszedł w niego, ostrożnie, ale szybko, Viktor już wiedział, że tym razem wystarczy im moment, żeby wybuchnąć, i że nie mają siły się przed tym bronić...

Obaj uwielbiali też tę chwilę zaraz po, kiedy leżeli, czując przez skórę mocne bicie obu serc, uspokajając oddechy i pocałunkami próbując wyrazić miłość, oddanie i radość z tego, że mają siebie i mogą sprawić sobie tyle rozkoszy.

A potem Viktor wysunął się spod Yuuriego, obracając go na plecy i układając się przy nim bokiem. Bardzo lubił tę pozycję. Czuł go całym ciałem, a jednocześnie mógł go głaskać i patrzeć na niego. Yuuri wyglądał słodko z lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, przy czym – co właśnie uświadomił sobie Viktor – nie była to tym razem nieprzytomność krótkowidza, bo przecież dziś nosił szkła kontaktowe.

– I jak widok? – zapytał, zawieszając znacząco głos.

– Bardzo atrakcyjny. Będę musiał ci kiedyś podstawić w odpowiedniej chwili lustro – odparł Yuuri z niewinną miną.

Viktor roześmiał się na głos. No i jak tu nie kochać kogoś tak cudownego?

– A co to właściwie za woda? Zawsze mi się te Wielkie Jeziora myliły...

– Ontario, najmniejsze. Podobno dopiero nad Huronem poczujemy się jak nad wielką wodą...

 – To powiedz mi jeszcze, jak trafiłeś na ten apartament. Tylko najpierw ci podziękuję, że tu jesteśmy... – to mówiąc, Viktor pocałował Yuuria, długo, dokładnie smakując jego usta.

– Lubię twoją impulsywność. Bo gdybyś najpierw się dowiedział, to pewnie tego pocałunku by nie było... – zaczął Yuuri, a Viktor w odpowiedzi natychmiast znalazł się nad nim i mocno trzymając jego dłonie, przygwożdżone do łóżka, zapytał oficjalnym tonem:

– Oskarżony Katsuki Yuuri, proszę powiedzieć sądowi, jak oskarżony znalazł się w posiadaniu klucza do apartamentu w Toronto?

– Wysoki sądzie, zaprzeczam, jakobym ukradł go lub wszedł w jego posiadanie niedozwolonymi metodami. – W tym momencie Yuuriemu coś się przypomniało i zmienił ton na zwyczajny: – Wiesz, że widzieliśmy, jak kręcą scenę z „Suits”? Z  Harveyem i Louisem.

Viktor puścił ręce Yuuria i podparł się na łokciach, kładąc głowę na dłoniach tak, by patrzeć narzeczonemu prosto w oczy.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu, po pierwsze. Jacy „my”, po drugie. A po trzecie – myślisz, że jeszcze będą coś kręcili i też mi się uda zobaczyć?

– Zacznę od końca: nie wiem, trafiliśmy przypadkiem, ale może gdzieś są jakieś informacje. My, czyli ja, Jurij i Suzu. A co do głównego tematu: apartament jest własnością ojca Suzu, który czasem przyjeżdża do Toronto, a jak ma jakieś przedłużające się sprawy w mieście, zostaje tutaj zamiast jechać do Nortown, gdzie mieszka Suzu i jej matka.

– Czyli jego żona? Hm. Nie chcę być złym prorokiem, ale nie widzę różowo tego małżeństwa...

– Tu nie ma co prorokować – Yuuri pokręcił głową. – To małżeństwo od dawna nie istnieje.

– Wiesz co, żeby mi się ten apartament nie przestał podobać, tak jak już mi się nie podoba jego właściciel, proponuję użyć go w jakiś miły sposób. Co powiesz na miły seks?

– Tak między nami, tylko nie mów Viktorowi – wyszeptał Yuuri wprost do ucha Viktora – jestem nadal tak spragniony seksu, że nawet nie musi być miły...

– Dziś musi być miły, inaczej nie odczarujemy tego miejsca – zawyrokował Viktor, przeciągając dłonią wzdłuż ciała Yuuriego. – Jutro opowiesz mi albo pokażesz, co rozumiesz przez niekoniecznie miły seks. Tymczasem przeproszę cię na chwilę – zaczął podnosić się z łóżka.

– Nie zgadzam się na żadne przepraszanie, nawet na chwilę –  zaoponował Yuuri. –  To, czego potrzebujesz, jest na stoliku z lampką.

Rzeczywiście, Viktor nie musiał wstawać, bo Yuuri położył w zasięgu ręki jego ulubione prezerwatywy, z których zresztą lekko podśmiewał się mówiąc, że nawet on nie jest aż takim patriotą, żeby używać wyłącznie japońskich gumek (prawda była taka, że tej marki – fakt, trudno dostępnej poza Japonią, zwłaszcza w odpowiednim rozmiarze – Viktor z nikim poza Yuurim nie używał i dawało mu to pewien komfort psychiczny).

– Skoro nastawiamy się dziś na widoki, to ja poproszę widok twojego rewersu – zadysponował Viktor i Yuuri odwrócił się, demonstrując rzeczony rewers. Czyli najpiękniejszy męski tyłek, jaki Viktor miał kiedykolwiek sposobność oglądać (a trochę się ich naoglądał, choć zdecydowaną większość w sytuacjach dalekich od intymności). Być może najpiękniejszy tyłek w ogóle, bo w niektórych pozycjach prezentował się jeszcze lepiej niż piękna pupa pewnej łyżwiarki z Moskwy...

Jeszcze moment temu Viktor czuł się już lekko zmęczony (w Tartu byłby to czas porannego wyjścia na pływalnię), jednak wystarczyło spojrzenie na ukochanego, by zmęczenie natychmiast się ulotniło. Zwłaszcza w tym ułożeniu rzucały się w oczy idealne proporcje ciała Yuuriego. Lekko błyszcząca w subtelnym świetle skóra miała kolor karmelu – poza odrobinę jaśniejszym pasem kąpielówek, pamiątki po kwietniowym wypadzie na południe Włoch.

Niecierpliwy ruch bioder w wykonaniu Yuuriego uświadomił Viktorowi, że oto znowu zastygł w kontemplacji, co zdarzało mu się, trzeba przyznać, dość często. Ale czy to jego wina, że miał tak pięknego narzeczonego? Kiedyś Yuuri zażądał, żeby Viktor zrobił mu zdjęcie pokazujące, czym takim się zachwyca. Zobaczył, wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził: „A teraz pomyśl, jak ja się czuję, widząc ciebie. Przecież na moim miejscu prawdopodobnie natychmiast oddaliłbyś się z łóżka w celu napisania haiku. Albo sonetu. I to po francusku”.

Z drugiej strony kontemplacja miała sens, bo przecież Viktor nie zastygał całkiem w bezruchu. Najistotniejsza w tych okolicznościach część jego ciała poruszała się, podnosząc i nabrzmiewając. Kiedy Viktor położył się na Yuurim, z członkiem między jego pośladkami, chłopak zamruczał z aprobatą i uniósł ręce, układając na nich głowę. Viktor mocno ścisnął nogi Yuuriego między swoimi nogami i jedną ręką objął go, a drugą odgarnął mu włosy z szyi i ucha, po czym zaczął całować i delikatnie ssać kark, szyję, podbródek, zatrzymując się dłużej na płatku ucha. Tymczasem lekki, rytmiczny ruch bioder Yuuriego stymulował członek Viktora i podniecenie stało się tak duże, że Viktor jęknął i wpił się mocniej w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem ukochanego. 

– Weź mnie proszę – wyszeptał Yuuri, więc Viktor przysiadł, a gdy nakładał prezerwatywę, Yuuri wygodnie się ułożył, wypinając pupę w jego kierunku. Viktor chwilę głaskał nęcące go miejsce, po czym wszedł w nie z całą delikatnością, na jaką było go stać w tym stanie podniecenia. Rytmiczne pchnięcia szybko doprowadziłyby go do orgazmu, zbyt szybko, wycofywał się więc co chwilę, pochylając nad Yuurim i to całując plecy między łopatkami, to głaszcząc jego piersi i ściskając brodawki, aż Yuuri zaczął pojękiwać i przyspieszać ruch bioder, objął go wtedy, przygarniając do siebie. Szczytowali policzek przy policzku, ściśle przytuleni, po czym opadli na materac, objęci, ze spleconymi nogami, uśmiechając się do siebie. Uśmiech Yuuriego – to ostatnie, co Viktor zapamiętał z tego wieczoru, bo gdy tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki, momentalnie odpłynął w sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem. Jak czego się nie potrafi, nie należy się za to zabierać. Ale może sto piąta scena seksu mojego autorstwa będzie genialna? Od czegoś trzeba zacząć :-)  
> Poza tym należało się chłopakom trochę radości. Jak dotąd pozwoliłam im się tylko pocałować...


	3. Toronto CS&C Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rutyna. Dla niektórych nuda – dla innych konieczność, bo przecież trening czyni mistrza. Nasi bohaterowie pojechali na drugi koniec świata, żeby robić dokładnie to samo, co mogliby robić w domu. Z punktu widzenia czytelnika spragnionego wydarzeń – nic się nie dzieje. Znowu. Nic na to nie poradzę, samo życie :-)

Viktor obudził się z wrażeniem, że potężnie zaspał. Jego wewnętrzny zegar wskazywał już popołudnie. Jednak Yuuri nadal spał, wtulony w jego ramię.  Nic dziwnego, była dopiero siódma.

Ostrożnie podniósł się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Kiedy się wykąpał, okazało się, że Yuuri już wstał i włączył ekspres do kawy.

\- Pewnie jesteś bardzo głodny, dopiero dziś sobie uświadomiłem, że nie byłem wczoraj szczególnie gościnny.

– Słucham?! – po ciele Viktora przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz na wspomnienie gościnności Yuuriego. Cudownej, nadzwyczajnej gościnności... Więc o czym mowa?

– No wiesz, żadnej kolacji powitalnej... – Yuuri wyglądał, jakby rzeczywiście było mu przykro.

Viktor podszedł i objął Yuuriego, strząsając niechcący krople wody z włosów na jego twarz.

– Daj spokój, zmarnowałaby się. Nic nie jest bardziej apetyczne od ciebie... – oczywiście, musiał natychmiast posmakować skóry Yuuriego. I ust. Trudno było mu się oderwać... –  Mamy jakieś plany na dziś?

– Najpierw proponuję małą kawę i cokolwiek masz ochotę przekąsić przed ćwiczeniami. Bo idziemy zwiedzić tutejszy basen i salę fitnes.

– Tutejszy? Czyli gdzie?

– Tu, w tym budynku, na dziesiątym piętrze.

– A może zamiast sali fitness urządzimy sobie fitness w łóżku? Albo jedno i drugie? – mocniej przygarnął Yuuriego. – O której powinieneś być na lodowisku?

– O dziesiątej, ale zapowiedziałem, że mogę się spóźnić, co Brian przyjął ze zrozumieniem. Tyle że jeszcze mam lekko niepewne nogi po wczorajszym odczarowywaniu apartamentu i podziwianiu widoku... Więc może fitness w łóżku odłożymy na wieczór?

– Ty wiesz, jak przywołać swojego trenera do porządku – Viktor miał tak zabawnie obrażony głos, że Yuuri wybuchnął śmiechem, wyzwolił się z uścisku i pomknął do łazienki.

Dwie godziny później, po treningu w całkiem nieźle wyposażonej sali (w dodatku z przepięknym widokiem) i nieco przymałym jak na gust Viktora basenie (za to z przepięknym widokiem), i po pysznym śniadaniu („Pamiętaj, jedzenie kupuje się tu tylko we włoskich delikatesach. Chyba że chcesz pójść z torbami, wtedy kupujesz u Japończyków”) wyruszyli na lodowisko.

Było ciepło, choć jeszcze nie upalnie. Ulice nagrzewały się powoli, przesłonięte wysokimi budynkami, rzucającymi solidny cień. Mijali niewielkie, zachęcająco wyglądające sklepiki i knajpki, dzięki którym ta dzielnica ze szkła i metalu wydawała się całkiem przytulna. Gdy dochodzili do stacji metra, z wyjścia wysypał się tłum wielobarwnej młodzieży – okazało się, że tuż obok swoją siedzibę ma miejscowy uniwersytet. Viktor był zaskoczony, jak wiele osób uśmiechało się do nich, a niektórzy nawet pozdrawiali ich krótkim „hi”, choć na pewno ich nie rozpoznawali. Do tego Yuuri, który złapał go za rękę, by nie zgubili się w tym nagłym tłoku, nadal trzymał dłoń w jego dłoni, choć wokół zrobiło się pusto. Bardzo to było miłe.

Przejazd metrem zajął im ponad pół godziny, ale mieli sporo do omówienia. Cały czas nurtowała Viktora kwestia dziwnych maili od Jurija. Na pewno nie chodziło o prostą informację o tym, co robi Yuuri, bo młody przysyłał zdjęcia tylko z panią Ichinose. Więc może chciał zwrócić uwagę Viktora, że z Yuurim dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Raczej nieprawdopodobne, ale warto to sprawdzić.

– Pani Ichinose, mówiłeś, że ma problemy małżeńskie. Zwierzała ci się ?

– No co ty. Przecież jestem dla niej obcą osobą. Nie, to Suzu od czasu do czasu rzuca jakąś uwagę na ten temat. Szczególnie gdy jest zła, że matka krótko ją trzyma. Wiesz, w sensie, że gdyby miała własne życie uczuciowe, to nie czepiałaby się cudzego.

– Podoba ci się? – Viktor rzucił to pytanie niby od niechcenia, ale poczuł, jak nagle mocno zabiło mu serce.

– Bardzo. Byłaby świetną żoną. Gdybym był dziesięć lat starszy, może bym się nią zainteresował. I nie miej takiej zbolałej miny, jak poznasz ją bliżej, powiesz dokładnie to samo – Yuuri potargał Viktorowi grzywkę.

– Poznam ją bliżej? – Viktor czuł, że przesadza z pytaniami, ale miał lekki mętlik w głowie. Podoba mu się!... Czy to dobrze, że tak po prostu to przyznał?

– Pewnie, nie mówiłem ci? Dziś mamy zaproszenie na kolację.

– O. Jeszcze gdzieś nas umówiłeś?

– Ciebie umówiłem – Yuuri zaśmiał się cicho. – Brian chce wyskoczyć z tobą na drinka, a najlepiej pasowało mu dziś. Może być?

– Jasne. Przed kolacją czy po kolacji?

– Przed oczywiście. Po wracamy do siebie na ciąg dalszy fitnesu. O ile będziesz miał jeszcze siły.

– Ja? Czy kiedykolwiek nie miałem siły?

– Nie dalej jak wczoraj...?

– Żmijo! Nie spałem 24 godziny! A kto narzekał rano na nogi z waty?

– A teraz ponarzekam na dziwny styl naszej rozmowy. Zadałeś mi chyba z tuzin pytań, wystarczy tego dochodzenia. Teraz kolej na mnie. Jakieś nowinki przywiozłeś z Europy?

– Z nieoficjalnych, ma się rozumieć? Nowinka numer jeden: Jakov zostanie trenerem Caroliny.

– Żartujesz? Myślałem, że trenuje tylko Rosjan. Co na to wasza federacja?

– Jakov ma taką pozycję, że nikt mu niczego nie zabroni. Wystarczy, że zagrozi, że przejdzie na emeryturę, jak się nie zgodzą. Bardziej jestem ciekaw, jak znajdzie dla wszystkich czas. Chociaż zdaje się nie chce już zajmować się juniorami. Widać Jurij dał mu nieźle popalić... Nowinka numer dwa, którą sprzedała mi Caro: Stephane zdecydował się na trenowanie seniora. – Viktor zaśmiał się lekko. – Pamiętam, jak się zarzekał, że nie nadaje się na trenera i nigdy się za to nie weźmie. A tu najpierw szwajcarscy juniorzy, a teraz szesnastolatek z Łotwy. Młody dotąd trenował w Soczi, bardzo obiecujący. No i nogi ma prawie tak dobre jak ty... Ał! Możesz mnie nie szczypać? Potem będziesz narzekać, że ci się nie podobam, bo mam siniaki.

– A co u Chrisa?

– U Chrisa? Skąd nagle?

– Tak mi się skojarzyło. Geograficznie. Też Szwajcar.

– Aha. Nic nowego chyba, w każdym razie nic nie wiem. Całkiem wsiąkł w tę swoją firmę, zdaje się gdzieś wyjeżdżał. Do Maroka?... Pewnie będzie na jego instagramie. Poczekaj, bo jeszcze miałem ci coś ważnego powiedzieć. Nasz mały Ken miał lekcje ze Stephanem, ćwiczył z nim kroki do tanga.

– A widzisz, mówiłem, że bardzo ambitnie podchodzi do nowego sezonu. Jak jeszcze przyjedzie do nas na trening flipa, to znowu z nim przegram, jak trzy lata temu. Zuch chłopak – Yuuri wydawał się niemal zachwycony ewentualną przegraną.

– A propos tanga. Wiem wreszcie, do czego pojadę krótki. Też zdecydowałem się na tango. Dzięki tobie. 

– Ale że namiętność i te sprawy? – Yuuri popatrzył Viktorowi prosto w oczy. Zalotnie. Hm.

– To też – Viktor miękkim ruchem założył Yuuriemu kosmyk włosów za ucho, przy okazji głaszcząc go po policzku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i nawet nie zaczerwienił.  Kanada podobała się Viktorowi coraz bardziej... Yuuri był tu wyraźnie wyluzowany. – Ktoś napisał w moim imieniu piosenkę o tobie. Już trochę ćwiczyłem w Tartu, więc mogę ci przy najbliższej okazji pokazać.

 

Kompleks budynków, w którym znajdowało się lodowisko, nie powalał wielkością, a przecież było tam jeszcze lodowisko do curlingu, pływalnia, sala ćwiczeń, restauracja i zaplecze medyczne. Gdzie to wszystko się mieściło? Koniecznie muszą zwiedzić całość po treningu.

A przed wejściem do klubu czekał na nich Jurij – którego się nie spodziewali, bo zwykle przychodził razem z Suzu, o 11.

– No, wreszcie jesteś – rzucił w kierunku Viktora.

Obiektywnie nie zabrzmiało to może zbyt entuzjastyczne, ale jak na Jurija było całkiem miłe. Viktor nie zdążył się jednak ucieszyć powitaniem, gdy usłyszał:

–  A co ty taki zmarniały po tej Estonii? Carolina cię tak sponiewierała czy babcia samą sałatą karmiła?

Viktor postanowił zignorować pierwszą część pytania, jednak drugiej nie pozostał dłużny.

– Za to tobie boczki się zaokrągliły – popatrzył znacząco ponad biodra Jurija.  – Lilla da ci do wiwatu, jak tego nie zrzucisz przed przyjazdem do Sankt Petersburga.

– Pani Ichinose tak świetnie gotuje, a jeszcze za chwilę weselna wyżerka. Szto za chujnia – mruknął zniechęcony.

Jurij wyraźnie się zapomniał. A Viktor miał taką nadzieję, że nie będzie już musiał wkraczać wychowawczo...

 – Zgodnie z umową masz dodatkową godzinę baletu za przekleństwo. Przypilnuję cię w Detroit. To, że nie ma tu Lilli nie znaczy, że możesz rozpuszczać język.

A skoro już był zły na młodego, postanowił wyjaśnić uwierającą go kwestię. Przeprosił Yuuriego i pociągnął Jurija na bok.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to za akcja ze zdjęciami Yuuriego była? Co chciałeś osiągnąć?

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, po kiego szlajałeś się z tą całą Caroliną?

– Szlajałem się? Spacerowałem. I to wszystko. Znamy się z Caro dłużej niż ty jesteś na świecie, więc nie widzę powodu, żeby jej unikać.

– A nie pomyślałeś, co czuje Yuuri?

– Czy Yuuri ci powiedział, że ma z tym problem, czy to tylko twoja interpretacja?

– Nie musiał nic mówić...

– A możesz na drugi raz po prostu go zapytać? Nie mam przed Yuurim nic do ukrycia. O każdym wyjściu widział, zanim się gdziekolwiek wybrałem. To się nazywa otwartość i zaufanie. Mam nadzieję, że ufasz Suzu i jesteś wobec niej szczery, inaczej będzie wam trudno być razem.

–  Ja nie flirtuję ze wszystkim co się rusza, więc Suzu nie ma powodu być zazdrosna czy nieszczęśliwa. I może mi ufać. Natomiast zupełnie nie wiem, jak można zaufać tobie.

– Powtórzę jeszcze raz: Yuuri nie ma problemu z moim sposobem bycia, więc nie próbuj mu wmawiać, że powinien mieć. I nadal nie rozumiem, co do braku zaufania do mnie mają zdjęcia, które mi przysyłałeś.

– A widzisz. Ruszyły cię, chociaż ufasz Yuuriemu. On też ci ufa, ale na pewno rusza go twoje bujne życie towarzyskie...

– Moje co...? No teraz to sobie jaja robisz, młody. A zdjęcia ruszyły mnie, bo nie rozumiałem, po co je przysłałeś. O co tak naprawdę chodzi? O ojca Suzu czy o twojego? Zapewne uważasz, że żadnemu facetowi nie wolno ufać?

– Tak właśnie uważam. Dobrze, że Yuuri nie jest kobietą, przynajmniej dzieci mieć nie będziecie i nie unieszczęśliwisz kolejnych osób.

Viktor złapał się za głowę, a na usta cisnęły mu się obelżywe słowa, których sam zabronił używać. Pretensje Jurija osiągnęły poziom absurdu. Musi poprosić Yuuriego, żeby wyprostował sposób widzenia młodego, bo najwyraźniej sam mógłby włożyć włosienicę, co tam włosienicę –  mógłby założyć burkę, a Jurij nadal by się go czepiał o rzekomą rozwiązłość...

Tymczasem podszedł do nich zaniepokojony podniesionymi głosami Yuuri i objął Viktora.

– Nie do końca wiem, o co się kłócicie, ale jeśli o mnie, to nie ma sensu, żebyś wyrywał sobie drogocenne włosy z głowy, zapewniam, że i tak będę z tobą. Sorry Juroczka – rzucił młodemu z przepraszającym gestem.

O dziwo, zadziałało. Parsknęli śmiechem i już spokojnie skierowali się do wejścia. A Viktor  poczuł ulgę, bo okazało się, że – skoro Jurij nie ma nic do zarzucenia Yuuriemu – kwestia pani Ichinose najprawdopodobniej w ogóle nie istnieje.

 

Toronckie lodowisko, choć o typowych wymiarach, sprawiało wrażenie mniejszego, mimo wszechobecnych luster. Pewnie dlatego, że tafla kończyła się tuż przy ścianach. Brakowało tu powierzchni wokół lodowiska, zwykle wykorzystywanej na ustawienie ławek i widownię. Za to wysoki dwuspadowy dach i światło wpadające przez szczytową ścianę powodowały, że czuło się tu dużo przestrzeni.

Kiedy wchodzili na lód, schodziła z niego kilkunastoosobowa grupa dzieci, ćwicząca z trenerką, którą Viktor kojarzył jako dawną zawodniczkę w parach tanecznych. Punkt 10 pojawił się też Brian, nieco zdziwiony, że ich wszystkich widzi.

– Nie sądziłem, że zgłosicie się o tej porze, ale znając Yuuriego pomyślałem, że jednak powinienem przyjść o zwykłej godzinie, nawet jeśli uprzedzał, że się spóźni – uśmiechnął się, po czym zwrócił się do Viktora – Teraz jest lekcja Yuuriego, jeśli masz ochotę, to możesz w niej uczestniczyć, jak nie, to zapraszam do samodzielnego treningu albo do zwiedzania klubu. Kończę o 16 i chciałbym się z tobą spotkać w tutejszym barze, o 16.15 powiedzmy, może być?

Nadal nieco oszołomiony po podróży Viktor potraktował swój trening dość luźno, wiedząc, jak niebezpieczne byłoby dziś ćwiczenie trudniejszych elementów. Bardziej skupił się na obserwacji pracy Briana z Yuurim, a potem z Suzu i Jurijem, bo w takiej kolejności mieli swoje indywidualne treningi. Suzu przyszła na lodowisko godzinę po nich, kiedy akurat stali w czwórkę: Brian podsumowywał trening Yuuriego i zapowiadał Jurijowi, co będą dziś robić – a Viktor się przysłuchiwał. Dziewczyna na ich widok radośnie wykrzyknęła powitanie, po czym wyjęła smartfon służący jej dotąd jako odtwarzacz muzyki i zaczęła filmować ich grupę, komentując po japońsku. Yuuri, słysząc jej słowa, stanął w jednej linii z Viktorem i Jurijem i poruszył biodrami, na co Suzu wybuchnęła śmiechem, sfilmowała ich objeżdżając wokół, po czym podjechała, żeby przywitać się z Viktorem.

Tej dziewczyny nie dało się nie lubić, była tak pełna radości i przyjaznego nastawienia do świata. Do treningu podchodziła z entuzjazmem i ćwiczyła naprawdę solidnie. Reprezentowała najwyższy poziom kobiecego łyżwiarstwa, a do tego miała wiele wdzięku. Viktor od czasu do czasu wyłapywał pełne podziwu spojrzenia Jurija, któremu Suzu najwyraźniej imponowała. No cóż, to nienajgorsza podstawa relacji – i rozwoju, bo widać było, że przy Suzu młody bardzo się stara jeździć jak najlepiej.

Po treningu Jurij i Suzu poszli do domu, a Yuuri i Viktor odprowadzili ich, żeby Rosjanin wiedział, dokąd przyjść na kolację po drinku z Brianem. Okazało się, że rezydencja, której część zajmuje rodzina Suzu, przylega do boiska do krykieta po przeciwnej stronie niż klub łyżwiarski. Trudno byłoby się zgubić, nawet w stanie wskazującym na spożycie, ale na wszelki wypadek Yuuri sprawdził, czy Viktor ma przy sobie telefon, z którego mógłby do niego zadzwonić.

– Rozmowy tu kosztują majątek, ale to lepsze niż miałbyś się błąkać po pijaku, jeszcze cię wsadzą za ekshibicjonizm.

– Ale jak po pijaku? Przecież idę na jednego drinka. Góra dwa.

– Dobra dobra. Tak mówisz, a potem udajesz prawdziwego Rosjanina i tankujesz do zgonu. Ile razy musiałem cię zbierać po różnych barach? Nie mówiąc o tych znacznie częstszych razach, kiedy zbierałem twoje niewymowne.

– Nie rób ze mnie zboczonego alkoholika. Wiesz dobrze, że nawet jak jestem całkiem zalany, to rozbieram się tylko przy tobie. A dziś byłoby mi głupio pokazać się nietrzeźwym pani Ichinose. Będę się pilnował, słowo – zapewnił solennie.

 

Viktor trzymał się raczej z zawodnikami niż z trenerami, a pił jak dotąd chyba tylko z Ciao Ciao. Zaproszenie od Briana było więc dość niespodziewane i Viktor zastanawiał się, czy chodzi tylko o kurtuazję, czy chce mu może coś ważnego powiedzieć o Yuurim. Lub Juriju.

Fotele klubowe były bardzo wygodne, dżin z tonikiem miał słuszne proporcje, a Brian zaczął od wrażeń z lekcji specjalnych.

–  Yuuri jest tak punktualny, że jego przyjazd tutaj bardzo wpłynął na dyscyplinę innych zawodników. Pamiętam jego pierwszy dzień. Już od jakiegoś czasu był na lodowisku, kiedy przyszedł Ignacio. Wiesz, pełen luz, taneczny krok, słuchawki na uszach, w ręku kawusia – Brian świetnie naśladował wyluzowanego Ignacio. –  Wszedł i zobaczył, jak Yuuri pięknie skacze poczwórnego salchova. Żebyś widział, jakie oczy zrobił! Natychmiast wszystko odłożył i w kilka sekund był gotowy do treningu. Od tamtego dnia nie spóźnił się ani razu... Z Jurijem jest nieco inna sprawa. Przychodzi na lodowisko razem z Suzu, więc się nie spóźnia. Ale co on mi za fochy wyczyniał na początku – Brian przewrócił oczami. – Te ćwiczenia są poniżej jego godności, nie będzie uczył się jeździć na krawędziach jak jakiś młodzik, przecież jest mistrzem Europy... W końcu dał się przekonać, że to podstawa dobrego loopa i jeśli chce go czysto wykonywać, to nie ma zmiłuj, pewne ćwiczenia musi przejść i pewne ruchy dobrze oswoić. Za to jak jest przekonany, trenuje jak szalony. Bardzo podobny jest w tym do Suzu, która jest pracowita, a jednocześnie wewnętrznie zbuntowana, co czyni ją taką indywidualnością. Cieszę się, że mogłem pracować z Jurijem, bo było to dobre doświadczenie –  nigdy dotąd nie miałem do czynienia z kimś tak zadziornym i upartym.

– Ale pewnie bardziej cieszysz się, że nie masz z nim do czynienia na co dzień?

–  Oj, tak. Osiwiałbym, gdybym go miał stale prowadzić. Jeszcze bardziej podziwiam Jakova, że udało mu się go okiełznać.

– To raczej Lilla znalazła na niego sposób – zaśmiał się Viktor. – Młody się buntuje, ale w gruncie rzeczy pragnie autorytetu.

– Notabene, widziałem ten program, który dla niego ułożyłeś. Jest świetny. Jak pojedzie go bezbłędnie, nikt go nie pokona.

 – O ile pojedzie bezbłędnie, co mu się ostatnio nie zdarzało. I o ile Yuuri nie dorzuci lutza do programu, a jest to całkiem możliwe. I o ile dam im obu wygrać – Viktor mrugnął okiem.

– Nie wiem, jak ty to wszystko ogarniasz. Pakt z diabłem podpisałeś czy co? Podziwiam cię, że znajdujesz jeszcze siłę i motywację.

– Szczerze? To Yuuri daje mi siłę. Tak wierzy we mnie jako zawodnika  i trenera, że nie mam innego wyjścia, tylko być takim, jakim mnie widzi. Poza tym odkryłem, że trenowanie ułatwia mi kontakt z własnym ciałem, lepiej rozumiem choćby fizjologię ruchu... Dlatego jako trener mogę być lepszym zawodnikiem.

– Zamierzacie przenieść się do Kanady?

– Dlaczego?

– Słyszałem, że chcecie się pobrać. Tu nie mielibyście z tym najmniejszego problemu.

–  Chcesz zaproponować współpracę czy boisz się konkurencji?

– Nie boję się konkurencji, ale rzeczywiście  chciałbym zaproponować współpracę – roześmiał się Brian. – Jest nas trójka głównych trenerów, ale chętnie rozszerzylibyśmy to podstawowe grono, bo pracy mamy coraz więcej. Sukcesy Suzu i Ignacia, a wcześniej Yuny, przyciągają do nas coraz więcej utalentowanych łyżwiarzy. Ostatnio na przykład doszła Gabi, którą widziałeś dziś na lodowisku, wróżę jej dużą karierę. Pojawiło się sporo młodych Kanadyjczyków – czterech dotychczasowych juniorów i kilkunastu młodzików, więc jest co robić.

– Myśleliśmy raczej o rozwinięciu ośrodka w Hasetsu, a i to dopiero po olimpiadzie, bo jednak mamy nadzieję do niej dotrwać. Ale gdyby coś nie wyszło, to będę pamiętać o twojej ofercie. Dziękuję, że o nas pomyślałeś. Bardzo mi się tu podoba i to byłby zaszczyt z wami współpracować.

Spotkanie z Brianem miało być czystą kurtuazją, tymczasem Viktor trochę żałował, że na proszoną kolację ma tak blisko, bo chętnie przespacerowałby się z tym, co usłyszał i przemyślał kilka spraw. Z drugiej strony – najważniejsza z nich dotyczyła także Yuuriego i to z nim należało ją przedyskutować.

Stanął przed solidnymi, rzeźbionymi drzwiami i wziął głęboki oddech.

Czas poznać bliżej elegancką panią Ichinose.

 

_______________________________________________________

Toronto Cricket, Skating and Curling Club to miejsce, gdzie od kilku lat trenuje dwóch mistrzów świata: Yuzuru Hanyu i Javier Fernandez. Rywale i przyjaciele zarazem. Niewątpliwa inspiracja dla Kubo-sensei :-)

Nie mogłam sobie odmówić przyjemności pobytu z naszymi bohaterami w tym nieco zaskakującym miejscu, które różni się od znanych mi lodowisk. Mam nadzieję, że Brian nie miałby mi za złe, że wprowadziłam go do tej opowieści – część jego wypowiedzi zresztą pochodzi z wywiadów (anegdota o Yuurim i Ignacio dotyczyła oryginalnie Yuzu i Javiego). Tracy natomiast pominęłam, bo mnie zezłościła wywiadem dla hiszpańskiej telewizji, o!


	4. King’s Highway 401

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasi łyżwiarze opuszczają bezpieczne progi lodowiska, zawsze więc może się coś wydarzyć. Ktoś robi awanturę, ktoś się wyzłośliwia, ktoś traci cierpliwość, a ktoś postanawia być tajemniczym. Plus Viktor za kierownicą.

Plan był taki: w sobotę rano wsiadają do limuzyny, w piątkę, bo Suzu jak zwykle miała towarzyszyć matka. Zajeżdżają z fasonem do Detroit, do dawnego klubu Yuuriego, gdzie szykują się do pokazów i do wesela – które miało odbyć się w następną sobotę i które było głównym celem ich wyjazdu.

Jednak ktoś im ten plan postanowił zmienić.

Tym kimś był ojciec Suzu, który – chociaż od lat mieszkał w Londynie –  przypomniał sobie, że mają dom w Tokio. A ponieważ zamierzał w przyszłą sobotę się tam zjawić, oczekiwał, że powita go żona. Dość niespodziewanie zażyczył sobie też spotkania z córką. Prawdopodobnie poszło o filmik, który Suzu nakręciła z ich trójką na lodowisku i opublikowała na facebooku (a który szybko zyskał jakąś astronomiczną liczbę wyświetleń i polubień). A raczej o komentarz. Yuuri przetłumaczył go Viktorowi, krztusząc się ze śmiechu:

„Nagroda za punktualne przyjście na trening:  na lodowisku wita cię trzech mistrzów. I trzy najlepsze męskie tyłki łyżwiarskiego świata: najwytworniejszy, najzgrabniejszy i najseksowniejszy. Tak, zgadliście: to Viktor-sensei, Yurio-chan i Yuuri-senpai we własnych osobach”.

Pani Ichinose – jak stwierdził Viktor już po kwadransie w jej towarzystwie – była najsłodszą i najbardziej uroczą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Była też doskonałą żoną i bez słowa pogodziła się z dyspozycjami męża. Jej córka natomiast najpierw wpadła w szał i wygłosiła pod adresem ojca międzynarodową wiązankę epitetów, z których najłagodniejszym był „wkurwiający egocentryk”, a potem uświadomiła sobie (nie bez udziału Jurija), że od jakiegoś czasu w świetle kanadyjskiego prawa jest dorosła. Po czym zakomunikowała, że za bardzo się cieszyła na ten wyjazd, żeby odpuszczać z powodu widzimisię ojca i zwróciła się do Viktora:

– Moi rodzice najwyraźniej uważają, że niepilnowana przez mamę natychmiast zacznę się źle prowadzić, mam więc do ciebie prośbę. Ponieważ jesteś najstarszy i najbardziej odpowiedzialny, proszę cię, żebyś zagwarantował mojej mamie, że będę pod twoją opieką równie bezpieczna jak pod jej, i że będziesz równie skutecznie jak ona pilnować, żebym nie robiła nic, czego ona by nie pochwalała.

To nie był moment, żeby tłumaczyć, że z tą jego odpowiedzialnością to może zbytnia przesada – Viktor więc po prostu obiecał pani Ichinose, że zajmie się Suzu nie gorzej niż ona sama, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej  przekonywająco. Nie miał zresztą z tym problemu, bo zdążył w ciągu tych kilku wspólnych dni stwierdzić, że między Jurijem i Suzu nie ma takiego napięcia, które kazałoby im rzucać się na siebie, gdy tylko zostaną sami. Nawet był tym lekko zdziwiony, dopóki Yuuri nie uświadomił go, że nie każdy siedemnastolatek myśli tylko o tym, żeby sobie pobzykać, oraz (tę uwagę Yuuri mógłby sobie darować...) że niektórzy podchodzą do seksu bardzo odpowiedzialnie.

Ostatecznie obyło się bez dramatów i rodzice Suzu zgodzili się na jej samodzielny wyjazd. Jak udało się ich przekonać, już jej nie pytali – Jurij, bo był obrażony, że w sprawie seksu ufano bardziej Viktorowi niż jemu, Viktor, bo był zrozpaczony, że na tyle postarzał się i stracił na atrakcyjności, że rodzice nie boją się powierzać mu młodych dziewcząt pod opiekę, Yuuri natomiast stwierdził, że w jego rodzinie miłośniczką dramy jest jego siostra, a on i tak dostaje swoją dawkę, przebywając na co dzień z Viktorem.

Ponieważ samochód, którym mieli jechać, musiał pozostać do dyspozycji pani Ichinose, Viktor wybrał się do wypożyczalni. Dołączył do niego Jurij, oznajmiając:

\- Idę z tobą, żebyś znowu jakiegoś lamerskiego kabrioletu nie wynajął.

\- Kiedy ja chętnie przejechałabym się kabrioletem, zawsze jeżdżę w zamkniętym aucie... – zaoponowała Suzu.

\- No ale przecież nie różowym, wiesz jakiego wstydu się najadłem, jak kiedyś z nimi takim jechałem? Poza tym kabriolet jest dobry na dwie osoby, te które siedzą z tyłu mają przechlapane. Mało miejsca i jeszcze nie słychać nic poza gwizdem wiatru. Jak będziesz chciała, pojedziemy kiedyś we dwójkę, postaram się jak najszybciej zrobić prawo jazdy.

Yuuri i Viktor spojrzeli na siebie, podnosząc brwi. Jurij, który planuje romantyczne przejażdżki autem? Coś nowego.

W wypożyczalni Viktor natychmiast skierował kroki do mercedesa, który połyskiwał gustownym odcieniem czerwieni, tymczasem Jurij pociągnął go w kierunku dużego czarnego auta. Nowa mazda CX 9. Terenowa limuzyna. Podobno nie ma jej jeszcze w Europie. No i jest na tyle duża, żeby po drodze odebrać z jednej z winnic nad Niagarą wino, zamówione przez Ciao Ciao, który co prawda mówił, że będzie to „kilka kartonów”, ale to może oznaczać na przykład dziewięć. Viktor upewnił się jeszcze, że będzie mógł przejechać samochodem do Stanów.

Pracownik wypożyczalni zerknął na młodych ludzi, przyjrzał się prawu jazdy i paszportowi Viktora, po czym stwierdził:

– Wynajem wyniesie 1300 dolarów. Plus zwrotna kaucja ubezpieczeniowa, uzależniona od wartości rynkowej auta. W tym przypadku dość wysoka, więc może wybierze pan inny model?

No cóż. Obcokrajowiec chce wypożyczyć luksusowe auto i wyjechać nim za granicę. Rosyjski paszport w takich przypadkach nie pomaga. Nie może być mowy o małych pieniądzach.

Jurij postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, na szczęście po rosyjsku:

– No widzisz, Nikiforov. Zawsze chodzisz w ciuchach za milion dolarów, a jak trzeba to masz na sobie akurat dżinsy i fajansiarski T-shirt. I jak teraz zagrasz księcia?

Viktor popatrzył z politowaniem na Jurija, ruchem głowy odgarnął grzywkę, wyjął z portfela kartę kredytową, podał ją wystudiowanym gestem pracownikowi wypożyczalni i tonem posiadacza rozległych włości między Wołgą a Dźwiną zadysponował:

– Bardzo proszę zablokować odpowiednią kwotę.

Amerykanie mają na to powiedzenie: „Money talks” i nie tylko na tym kontynencie sprawdza się jego słuszność.  Z doświadczenia Viktora wynikało, że karta kredytowa szwajcarskiego banku zawsze ma ostatnie słowo.

Kiedy wyszli po umówieniu się co do miejsca i godziny podstawienia auta, Viktor postanowił podręczyć młodego.

– Nie szata zdobi człowieka, zapamiętaj to sobie, Jura. Raczej kredyt na dowolną ilość szat – dodał, widząc jego minę i roześmiał się. – A mój T-shirt to pamiątka z festiwalu w Glastonbury z tego roku, kiedy występowali tam Rolling Stonesi, więc trochę respektu dla niego proszę.

– Byłeś na Stonesach? Serio? A ja byłem pewny, że tylko do tej swojej filharmonii chodzisz.

– No dobra, to teraz cię załamię: byłem też na koncercie Deep Purple, na festiwalu jazzowym w Montreux. Razem z Chrisem zresztą. I z Elfy, jest ich prawdziwą fanką.

Jurij odkrył Deep Purple jakieś półtora roku temu i w ostatnim sezonie miał program pokazowy oparty na ich piosence „Woman from Tokyo” (zdaje się, że załamał część swoich fanek tak oczywistym wyrazem uczuć do Suzu). Wyjeżdżając do Kanady strasznie ubolewał, że przegapi ich występ w Sankt Petersburgu. Nic dziwnego, że rzucił się z pretensjami:

– Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Pojechałbym przecież!

– Pięć lat temu?

– No tak. Zapomniałem, jaki jesteś stary... A swoją drogą, skąd masz taką kasę? Ta kaucja jakiś majątek wyniosła.

– Też masz taką kasę. Z kontraktu w Szwajcarii. Chris nam nieźle zapłacił.

– Serio? No kur... hm. Czemu muszę czekać jeszcze tyle lat, żeby korzystać z własnych pieniędzy?

– Pogadaj na ten temat z dziadkiem. Ale sądzę, że to jest bardzo dobra decyzja.

Pieniędzmi Jurija z nagród i kontraktów reklamowych dysponował jego dziadek, opłacając z nich rachunki i przesyłając kieszonkowe. Chłopak miał uzyskać pełen dostęp do konta po skończeniu 21 lat. Tymczasem nieźle zarabiał, ostatnio może mniej dzięki wygranym w zawodach, za to wziął udział w kilku kampaniach reklamowych, z których największy profit przyniosły sesje dla firmy Chrisa. Szwajcar zakończył karierę łyżwiarską po zeszłorocznych mistrzostwach świata i został menadżerem projektu w firmie reklamowej któregoś ze swoich licznych przyjaciół. Po starej znajomości zaprosił Viktora i Yuuriego do współpracy, wykorzystując ich wizerunek do wejścia luksusowych marek szwajcarskich na rynek rosyjski i japoński, Jurij natomiast został twarzą nowych smaków czekolady Lindta (przy czym Viktor na wszelki wypadek nigdy go nie spytał, czy spróbował reklamowanej przez siebie czekolady z wasabi...).

– Łapię ideę, ale wkurza mnie, kiedy o wszystko muszę prosić i z każdego wydatku się tłumaczyć. Widziałem tu w sklepie Apple’a nowego ibooka, cudo po prostu. Ale gorsze jest to, że  nie mogę zrobić Suzu żadnego prezentu. Ostatnio zachwyciła się perfumami Yuuriego, tymi od ciebie. Sprawdziłem, prawie 200 dolców. Nie stać mnie, żeby je kupić.

Viktor nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, żeby Suzu i Yuuri używali tych samych perfum, bo bardzo mu się kojarzyły – jako prezent walentynkowy dla Yuuriego tuż przed pamiętnym pobytem w Helsinkach – z ich najbardziej intymnymi chwilami. Ale rozumiał problem Jurija  i postanowił wybrać się z młodym w Detroit na zakupy. Zwłaszcza że nadal nie mieli odpowiednich na uroczystość garniturów.

Na podróż – która miała trwać nieco ponad cztery godziny – każdy z nich przygotował godzinę muzyki: umówili się, że japońskiej, bo jechali japońskim wozem. W drodze do St. Davids, gdzie załadowali bagażnik weselnym winem, słuchali muzyki filmowej Umebayashiego, co było wyborem Viktora. Potem przypadła kolej Suzu. Podając pendrive, zwróciła się do Viktora:

– Ciekawa jestem twojej opinii.

Zabrzmiał mocny rock, muzycznie może niezbyt wyrafinowany, za to od razu wpadający w ucho. I na pewno zaśpiewane to było bardzo ciekawym głosem.

\- Świetny wokal. Co to jest?

– Zespół „Blast”. A śpiewa przyjaciółka mojej matki. Mieli szansę na dużą karierę. Niestety zespół szybko się rozpadł.

– A kiedy to było nagrane? Bo w Japonii tego nie słyszałem.

– Ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze coś z tego puszczają w mediach.

– Jak na tak stare nagranie jest znakomicie wyprodukowane. To dzieło twojego ojca?

– Nie, on wtedy miał swój zespół. Produkcją cudzych utworów zajął się później, kiedy wyjechał do Londynu.

Tak, niewątpliwie była to dobra muzyka. W pewnym momencie zaczęli śpiewać razem, całą czwórką, bo nawet Jurij postanowił dołączyć:

I'll show you my strength now

I'll show you my love now

I'll show you everything yeah yeah

Baby don't be afraid.

 

Kiedy wjeżdżali na słynną czterysta jedynkę – najbardziej ruchliwą drogę Ameryki Północnej, zwaną  „królewską autostradą”, bo kończyła się w miejscowości Windsor – zabrzmiały utwory przygotowane przez Jurija. Viktorowi wydawało się, że po drapieżnej muzyce Suzu nic go nie zaskoczy. Jednak młody stanął na wysokości zadania.

Zaczęło się stosunkowo łagodnie: od płyty, którą Yuuri zaprezentował kiedyś Viktorowi w ramach ciekawostki, zespołu „The Stalin”. J-punk w klasycznym wydaniu. Hardkorowy, ale bardzo rytmiczny. Potem jednak było coraz mniej rytmicznie, a coraz bardziej hardkorowo. Najpierw niezwykle szybka muzyka pozbawiona czegoś, co można byłoby zidentyfikować jako linię melodyczną, z dodatkiem melorecytacji. Dało się przeżyć. Jednak po kolejnych piętnastu minutach, wypełnionych wokalem przypominającym nieskoordynowane okrzyki przechodzącego mutację nastolatka, Viktor nie wytrzymał:

– Możemy to wyłączyć?

Jurij stwierdził na to słodkim głosem:

– Przecież umawialiśmy się. Sam mówiłeś, że umów należy dotrzymywać.

Po kilku kilometrach Viktor niespodziewanie zjechał na niewielki parking, zatrzymał samochód i gwałtownym ruchem wyłączył odtwarzacz. W nagłej ciszy usłyszeli bardzo wyraźnie:

– Ja pierdolę. Wysiadam.

I wysiadł.

Spojrzeli na siebie zaszokowani. Pierwsza odezwała się Suzu:

– On ma rację. To działa.

– Co działa? – Jurij nie załapał, o co chodzi.

– No, kiedy ktoś nie przeklina i nagle zacznie, to ma siłę rażenia.

Jurija raczej martwiło, co mogą w tej sytuacji zrobić.

– Yuuri, masz ze sobą prawo jazdy?

– Teraz nie. Mari ma mi przywieźć do Detroit.

– Suzu?

– Żartujesz? Przecież mamy dwóch kierowców na etacie. W Kanadzie. A w Japonii trzech, bo jeden wozi tylko ojca. Po co mi prawo jazdy?

– No to mamy przejebane. Trzeba się dowiedzieć, co go tak wkurwiło. Yuuri?

– No tak. Idę – Yuuri z westchnieniem wysiadł z klimatyzowanego samochodu i poszedł w kierunku oddalającego się Viktora.

Na szczęście Rosjanin nie odszedł zbyt daleko. Oparł się o poręcz mostku nad niewielkim strumieniem płynącym wzdłuż drogi i przyglądał się nurtowi. Kiedy Yuuri zbliżył się, podniósł głowę i odezwał się całkiem spokojnym głosem:

– Mógłbyś mnie poprzeć. Wiesz, że byłem dostatecznie cierpliwy. Kto w ogóle podpowiedział Jurijowi, żeby słuchał japońskiego punku?

– Podejrzewam, że ja. Przepraszam.

– Łeb mi pęka. W dodatku przy tej muzyce dostaję paranoi. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że jedzie za nami samochód. Że ktoś nas śledzi. – Viktor spojrzał w kierunku mazdy i zerwał się do biegu z okrzykiem:

– Czego ten złamas chce od  dzieciaków?!

Błyskawicznie znalazł się z powrotem przy samochodzie, złapał wpół mężczyznę, który otworzył drzwi mazdy i nachylał się nad Suzu i jednym ruchem rzucił go na maskę, jedocześnie obezwładniając.

Wówczas usłyszał głos dziewczyny:

– Puść go. To Mashima-san, mój ochroniarz. Jechał za nami, a kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się bez uprzedzenia, chciał się dowiedzieć, czy nic się nie stało.

– Jak to twój ochroniarz?... Czemu? – Viktor na wszelki wypadek wolał nie rozluźniać uchwytu.

– Bo mój ojciec stwierdził, że lepiej płacić 3 tysiące za ochronę niż 30 milionów okupu. Chyba w ten sposób wyraża swoją miłość. Mam nadzieję, że do mnie, a nie do swoich pieniędzy.

Dopiero w tym momencie do Viktora dotarło, co się stało. Puścił mężczyznę i zaczął przepraszać, czym wywołał zwyczajowe przeprosiny Japończyka. Kiedy skończyli się sobie kłaniać, a pan Mashima wsiadł do swojego samochodu, Suzu zapytała:

– Powiedz lepiej, skąd ten chwyt?

Viktor wzruszył raminami.

\- Kiedy byłem nastolatkiem zdarzało mi się spotykać ludzi, którzy mieli problem z długością moich włosów. I żeby móc bezpiecznie chodzić po mieście, nauczyłem się paru sztuczek.

Suzu popatrzyła z uwagą na Yuuriego i trąciła ramieniem Jurija:

– Zwróciłeś uwagę, że Yuuri się nie zdziwił?

 A potem zapytała Yuuriego wprost:

– Wiedziałeś, że Viktor potrafi tak obezwładnić?

– Tak – odpowiedział krótko. Po czym oblał się pąsem.

A że było to dość krępujące, postanowił odwrócić od siebie uwagę:

– Viktor, naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, że Suzu ma ochronę? Nie widziałeś nigdy, że pan Mashima szedł tuż za nami?

Suzu spojrzała na skonfudowaną minę Viktora i uśmiechnęła do Jurija:

– Ha, miałam rację. To chyba najlepszy dowód, że Viktor świata poza Yuurim nie widzi! Dobra, zbierajmy się,  przed nami dopiero Londyn.

– Londyn? A to przypadkiem nie na innym kontynencie? – zapytał Jurij podejrzliwie.

– A nie. To kanadyjski Londyn. Moje pierwsze mistrzostwa świata, trzy lata temu. Tam po raz pierwszy znalazłam się w objęciach Viktora...

Trzy zaskoczone pary oczu wywołały jej niepohamowany śmiech.

– Po raz pierwszy i po raz ostatni, nie bądźcie zazdrośni, panowie – zwróciła się do Jurija i Yuuriego. – Zresztą Viktor pewnie nie pamięta, jak mnie znosił z lodu w końcówce pokazów...

– Aaaa – Viktorowi otworzyła się klapka w pamięci. – Pewnie, że pamiętam. Rzadko zdarza się, żeby dziewczynka od kwiatów wjechała w zawodniczkę. Nieźle cię wtedy poturbowała. Ale ty wtedy byłaś niewiele większa od tej dziewczynki...

– Ale Yuuri, że ty nie pamiętasz? – Suzu była zdziwiona. – Byłeś przecież wtedy na mistrzostwach. Nie startowałeś, ale przyjechałeś, żeby kibicować.

– Byłeś wtedy w Londynie? Nic nie mówiłeś! – Viktor też był zaskoczony.

Ale Yuuri najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty podjąć tematu.

– Możemy już wsiadać? Czekają na nas – pogonił towarzystwo i wkrótce ruszyli.


	5. Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri znika, Viktor umiera, a Jurij udziela niepotrzebnych rad. Hell is safer than Detroit *

Kobieta o długich, białych włosach przeciągle popatrzyła na Viktora. Poczuł się nieswojo pod jej wzrokiem – jakby usiłowała przeniknąć jego myśli. „Wyjdź z mojej głowy!” rozkazał jej bezgłośnie i – o dziwo – wyszła. W każdym razie przestała tak natarczywie wpatrywać się w jego oczy. Położyła rękę na ramieniu Yuuriego i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Tyle lat tu mieszkałeś i nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy? Jak to się stało?

\- Rzadko przyjeżdżałem do centrum. Najczęściej zostawałem w kampusie.

\- Miałeś jakiś powód, żeby tam zostawać? Dziewczyna? A może – tu znów zmierzyła wzrokiem Viktora – chłopak?

\- Nie szkoda ci czasu na pogawędki, Ewo? – zapytał towarzyszący jej mężczyzna. – Ta muzyka jest obłędna. Zatańczmy.

To nie była propozycja, ale żądanie. Trudno było się mu sprzeciwić i Viktor nie wiedząc kiedy znalazł się w kręgu tańczących w rytm hipnotyzującej melodii. Mężczyzna – który miał włosy niemal tak długie, jak jego partnerka, ale całkiem czarne – ewidentnie go uwodził. Ocierał się delikatnie o biodra Viktora, głaskał go, w końcu objął i przycisnął do siebie, cały czas poruszając się w rytm muzyki. Był wyższy i chociaż tak samo szczupły – o wiele silniejszy. Viktor zrozumiał, że jeszcze chwila transowego tańca, a zapadnie się w mrok. Próbował odnaleźć wzrokiem Yuuriego, ale ten zniknął w tłumie, tak jak wcześniej zniknęli gdzieś wszyscy, którzy z nimi przyszli.

Ostatkiem sił uwolnił się z objęć nieznajomego i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. W ciemnym korytarzu co chwilę potykał się o kogoś leżącego na podłodze. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do drzwi i otworzył je, a światło ulicznej latarni rozjaśniło wnętrze, poczuł, jak zjeżyły mu się włosy. Jurij. Suzu. JJ. Izabela. Leo. Mari. Wszyscy leżeli bez życia.

Wtedy zobaczył Yuuriego. Stał kilkanaście kroków od wejścia, zatopiony w  namiętnym pocałunku. Twarz osoby, którą całował, pozostawała w cieniu. Dopiero gdy wziąwszy się za ręce, przeszli przed całkowicie sparaliżowanym Viktorem, nawet go nie zauważając, zobaczył, że tym kimś, z kim Yuuri całował się, a teraz odchodzi, jest Phichit.

Ktoś podszedł z tyłu do Viktora i go objął. Rosjanin obrócił głowę – stał za nim czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Tylko kochankowie przeżyją – powiedział i zatopił kły w szyi Viktora.

 

Viktor otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, gdzie jest. Ani co się stało. To, czego przed chwilą doświadczył, było tak bolesne, że nadal czuł ucisk w sercu. Dotknął szyi. Była wilgotna. Ale to nie była krew.

Leżał mokry w całkiem zmiętej pościeli. Sam. Powoli przypominał sobie, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Udało mu się skojarzyć, że czarnowłosy wampir był snem, a jego ostatnie słowa – tytułem filmu Jarmuscha, którego akcja częściowo toczyła się w Detroit.

Wczoraj poprosił Yuuriego, żeby przeszli się razem po miejscach pokazanych w filmie. Zaintrygował go upadek miasta, które jeszcze trzydzieści lat temu było jednym z najważniejszych ośrodków przemysłowych USA. Tymczasem Yuuri zgrabnie się wywinął, stwierdzając, że musi jeszcze załatwić sporo spraw, wziął samochód i zniknął, ramię w ramię z Phichitem. Viktorowi natomiast zostało zwiedzanie w towarzystwie JJ i Izabeli, którzy niespodziewanie zaoferowali się jako przewodnicy. Fakt, znali przecież Detroit nie gorzej niż Yuuri. I byłoby to całkiem udane popołudnie, gdyby nie to, że JJ w wieku lat 21 wciąż pozostawał takim samym irytującym dupkiem, jakim był, mając lat 17, kiedy się poznali. Nawet Izabela chwilami traciła przy nim cierpliwość.

Jednak styl Jeana-Jacquesa okazał się pestką w porównaniu z tym, co postanowił mu zafundować Yuuri. Przysłał mianowicie sms-a, że pojechali z Phichitem odwiedzić dawną koleżankę. I że zostaną u niej na noc, bo chcą sobie porządnie powspominać studenckie czasy.

Od kiedy przyjechali do Detroit, a więc od sześciu dni, w zasadzie spędzali z Yuurim czas sam na sam tylko w samochodzie. No i w łóżku, ale nawet trudno było to nazwać wspólnym spędzaniem czasu. Yuuri przychodził wieczorem, stwierdzał, że jest bardzo zmęczony, kładł się i natychmiast zasypiał.

Najpierw wydawało się oczywiste, że obaj z Phichitem, jako drużbowie, jadą razem a to przymierzać smokingi, a to załatwiać coś w związku ze ślubem i weselem. Jednak potem zaczęły się ich wspólne wyjazdy do kampusu (żeby „przypomnieć sobie stare kąty”), spotkania z dawnymi kolegami („wyskoczymy tylko na drinka”), a w końcu Yuuri nawet nie próbował usprawiedliwić nieobecności, informował tylko sms-em: „Jestem z Phichitem. Wrócę późno. Nie martw się”.

Aha. Ma się nie martwić. Dzięki za radę, mistrzu zen. Jak ma się nie martwić, kiedy na instagramie Phichita, od wyjścia z lodowiska po treningu, nie było żadnych nowych postów? Co do diabła w takim razie robili?

Niby wszyscy wiedzieli, że Yuuri zakochał się w Viktorze jeszcze zanim przyjechał do Stanów i że nie chciał się z nikim umawiać, mimo że Phichit – dusza towarzystwa – wielokrotnie go do tego namawiał. Ale skąd wszyscy o tym wiedzieli? Od Phichita, który sam unikał związków, choć znalazłoby się wielu kandydatów obu płci, by zająć miejsce u jego boku. Jeśli przyjrzeć się temu bliżej, to Yuuri był tą osobą, z którą Phichit przebywał najchętniej... A przecież każdy, kto choć przez krótki czas znalazł się w towarzystwie Yuuriego, musiał się w nim zakochać. Viktor był tego całkowicie pewien. Co oznaczało, że Phichit... I Yuuri...

Viktor był w takim stanie ducha, że z łatwością potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć nawet, dlaczego Phichit – skoro kochał Yuuriego – popchnął go w ramiona Viktora wtedy, na Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów. To proste – wiedział, że Yuuri jest niezdecydowany, i postanowił się usunąć. W ten sposób wyrażając swoją miłość. W każdy razie Viktor by tak zrobił, gdyby wiedział, że Yuuri kocha Phichita...

Po cudownych czterech dniach (i jeszcze cudowniejszych pięciu nocach) w Toronto Yuuri znów oddalił się na niedosiężną odległość. Viktor poczuł, że ten wyjazd i wszystko, co z nim jest związane, zaczyna go przerastać.

Jedyna jasna chwila, jaka mu się przydarzyła w Detroit, była związana – o dziwo – z wypadem na zakupy z Jurijem. Viktor zdołał przekonać jego dziadka, że młodemu niezbędna jest nowa garderoba, bo ze starej kompletnie wyrósł, i dostał od niego na tę okoliczność sporą sumę. Oczywiście Jurij na informację, że może nieco poszaleć ubraniowo, zareagował – jak to on – bez entuzjazmu.

\- Daj spokój, nie miałbym na co kasy wydawać – pogardliwie wydął wargi. – Nowy komp wolę sobie kupić.

\- Widziałeś sukienkę Suzu? Przecież nie możesz przy niej wystąpić w samej koszuli – nalegał Viktor.

\- A ty widziałeś? Kiedy?

\- Nie widziałem. Zablefowałem. Ale jestem pewien, że jest bardzo elegancka. Jeśli szkoda ci kasy, ja ci zafunduję. Duma narodowa nie pozwala mi na oglądanie ciebie na weselu bez garnituru. Potraktuj to jako prezent urodzinowy.

\- Duma osobista nie pozwala mi na przyjęcie takiego prezentu, zwłaszcza że urodziny mam w marcu i prezent od ciebie dostałem. OK, kupuj, ale z tych pieniędzy od dziadka.

Pojechali więc do poleconego przez Phichita malla, gdzie znajdowały się sklepy z wytworną męską odzieżą włoskich marek i przystąpili do wyboru. Viktor wiedział, że jakiekolwiek wskazówki tylko zjeżą młodego, więc jedynie z daleka monitorował jego poczynania. Na szczęście w tym sklepie Jurij nie mógł źle wybrać.

Viktor uporał się z przymierzaniem pierwszy, a gdy podszedł do kasy, czarnowłosa piękność za kontuarem uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i zagaiła go:

– Pana brat studiuje w Stanach?

– Słucham? – pytanie było tak zaskakujące, że Viktor sądził, że się przesłyszał.

– Jesteście z Quebecu, sądząc po pana akcencie, ale pana brat ma akcent amerykański.

Viktor uświadomił sobie, że od wejścia do sklepu nie rozmawiali z Jurijem ze sobą, więc używali tylko angielskiego... Zabawne. A że Jurij właśnie podszedł z wybranym garniturem, zażartował:

– Drogi bracie, wytłumacz się tej pani z amerykańskiego akcentu.

 Riposta Jurija była tyle szybka co niespodziewana:

– To skutek przebywania w towarzystwie chłopaka mojego drogiego brata, a ściślej narzeczonego, który jest Japończykiem, ale studiował tutaj, w Detroit – powiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Dziewczynie mocno zrzedła mina, Viktor ledwo wstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu, a Jurij wyglądał jak szatan, który nagle postanowił być aniołem.

– Drogi bracie, płać i wracamy do domu. Narzeczony czeka.

A gdy wyszli, Jurij pociągnął temat:

– Widzisz, tak należy odpowiadać komuś, kto cię zaczepia. Powinieneś od razu informować o tym, że masz narzeczonego.

– Czyli co, wchodzę do sklepu i mówię: „Dzień dobry, mam narzeczonego. Poproszę żel do golenia”? Albo w kawiarni: „Cześć, mam chłopaka. Podwójne espresso poproszę?”. Słyszysz, jak to absurdalnie brzmi? Zabiją mnie śmiechem.

– Ha, ha. Nie udawaj głupiego. Przecież wiesz, o co chodzi. Prosisz o żel do golenia, a panienka zaczyna nawijkę o twojej delikatnej skórze, więc ją gasisz, że to dla narzeczonego. Który ma jeszcze bardziej delikatną skórę. Zamawiasz kawę, kelner zaczyna o cukrze i śmietance, że możesz sobie pozwolić, bo masz taką świetną figurę, to informujesz, że to dla narzeczonego, który jest na diecie. I tyle.

Viktor zrozumiał, że oto Jurij  dzieli się z nim własnym doświadczeniem, co było dość zabawne, zważywszy na różnicę wieku. Tyle że młody zawsze wiedział, jak trzymać ludzi na dystans, podczas gdy Viktor nie miał takiej potrzeby. Wprost przeciwnie.

Jaki sens miały jednak wakazówki Jurija, skoro narzeczony, którym miał się wszem i wobec chwalić – powoli rozpływał się w sinej dali?

Viktor wtulił głowę w poduszkę Yuuriego, wdychając delikatny zapach jego perfum. Kupił je, bo spodobał mu się zapach, w którym mroczny sandałowiec stanowił tło dla zalotnej bergamotki i słodkiej śliwki. Ale równie mocno spodobała mu się nazwa: „Inferno e Paradiso”. Piekło i raj. Właśnie tego dostarczało mu życie z Yuurim, kapryśnym, umykającym Yuurim, który bywał słodki i zalotny, a zarazem daleki i nieczuły.

 _Eres color, eres calor, eres sonido en mi corazon_ – brzmiały w głowie Viktora słowa tanga. Specjalnie wybranej piosenki, do której ma na dzisiejszych pokazach zatańczyć dla Yuuriego.

 _Jesteś barwą, jesteś ciepłem, jesteś dźwiękiem w moim sercu._ Gdzie jesteś, Yuuri?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Hell to miasto w pobliżu Detroit, w ten sposób reklamowane :-) 


	6. Detroit Residence Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegro ma non troppo przed finale furioso. To jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy jako streszczenie tego rozdziału... Pewnie dlatego, że sporo w nim o muzyce. I nawet ktoś śpiewa :-)

Kiedy Viktor zszedł na śniadanie, Suzu już tam była.

\- Yuuri cię obudził, jak wychodził? Mnie też, kiedy przyszedł po Mari. Wcześnie wyjechali.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie i kontynuowała:

\- Nieźle dziś wyglądasz. Wczoraj przestraszyłam się, kiedy cię rano zobaczyłam, a nawet nie było czasu pogadać. To dlatego, że Yuuri nie wrócił na noc? Coś się stało między wami? Nie nosisz obrączki...

Viktor pokazał jej lewą rękę.

– Musiałem przełożyć na inny palec. Schudłem ostatnio i zsuwała się. Nie chciałbym zgubić.

– Rzeczywiście na diecie twojej babci tak zjechałeś z wagi?

– Jurij ci tak powiedział? Dziwi go, że babcia jest weganką... Nie, nie sądzę, przecież nie tylko u niej się stołowałem. Jakoś nie chciało mi się jeść.

– Przepraszam, że drążę, ale widzę, że jesteś nieswój. No i wczoraj nie tańczyliście razem z Yuurim...

\- A to zupełnie inna sprawa. Nabawiłem się kontuzji w trakcie pokazów w Tartu, kiedy podnosiłem Carolinę. Uważałem na kręgosłup, a jakoś tak ustawiłem nogę, że naciągnąłem sobie mięsień uda. Boli niestety, nie chciałem przeciążać i musieliśmy zrezygnować ze wspólnego występu.

\- Czemu nie poszedłeś z tym do lekarza?

\- Bo mi specjalnie nie przeszkadza. Pewnie samo przejdzie, a jak nie, zajmę się tym po powrocie. Nie mów proszę Jurijowi, będzie na mnie wściekły.

\- O czym ma nie mówić? Co znowu zrobiłeś? – Jurij oczywiście pojawił się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, więc Viktor spróbował ściemnić:

\- Jak się nazywało to zwierzątko, do którego przyrównujesz ludzi z dobrym słuchem?

\- Otocjon. Czemu miałbym być wściekły? – Jurij nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Bo będziesz siedział koło Izabeli – zaimprowizował Viktor. – Niechcący ci to załatwiłem.

\- Koło tej wiedźmy? A czemu ja?

\- Bo inaczej pewnie posadziliby ją przy mnie. A z jej drugiej strony siedzi JJ. Nie zniósłbym go w tak bliskim towarzystwie. Wolę siedzieć między Suzu a Lori.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć?! Nie cierpię gościa! A właściwie dlaczego nie siedzisz z Yuurim?

\- Bo Phichit i obie druhny będą bez pary. Postanowili więc, że przy głównym stole usiądą w szóstkę.

\- A, to dlatego jesteś od kilku dni taki wkurwiony? Rzeczywiście głupio to wyszło. No dobra, w takim razie wybaczam ci.

\- Zdenerwowany jestem, Jura, zezłoszczony, zły, rozdrażniony. Używaj ludzkich słów.

\- Oj tam, przecież widzę, że jesteś wkurwiony, to co tu inaczej nazywać. To kto jeszcze będzie z nami siedział przy stole?

\- Rodzice JJ, troje miejscowych juniorów, tych którzy tańczyli z Phichitem, i Leo.

– A właśnie – przypomniała sobie Suzu. – Co się stało Leo? On ciągle taki uhahany chodzi, że to aż podejrzane.

– Przecież widać, że to po trawie – Jurij wzruszył ramionami. –  Wykorzystuje fakt, że między sezonami kontroli nie robią.

– A nie pomyślałeś, że on jest po prostu pełen radości życia? – podrzucił Viktor, a Jurij z Suzu spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem. Jego podejście było takie... staroświeckie. Żeby nie powiedzieć naiwne.

– Pełen radości życia to zwykle jesteś ty. A nie wyszczerzasz się bez przerwy – uświadomiła go Suzu. – Chyba rzeczywiście chodzi upalony. Albo bierze prozac. 

– Też bym brał na jego miejscu – zawyrokował Jurij. – Inaczej płakałbym z wściekłości, że nie skaczę żadnego poczwórnego.

– Nie przesadzaj. I bez poczwórnego świetnie sobie radzi. Mam ci przypomnieć, kogo wyprzedził na ostatnich mistrzostwach świata?

To było ze strony Viktora okrutne. W Bostonie Jurij wylądował na piątym miejscu. Za Leo, który – bez poczwórnego skoku w programie – zdołał uplasować się tuż za podium.

Suzu, która zdążyła już zjeść śniadanie, przeglądała newsy.

\- O, piszą o nas. Słuchajcie. „Celestino Cialdini, pomysłodawca i organizator wczorajszych pokazów, z których dochód w całości zostanie przekazany na fundusz stypendialny dla uzdolnionych łyżwiarzy z Detroit, dziś staje na ślubnym kobiercu. Jego wybranką jest japońska tancerka, trenerka mistrza świata w łyżwiarstwie Yuuriego Katsukiego, Minako Okukawa. Mamy nadzieję, że jej przybycie do Detroit i podjęcie pracy w akademii tańca przyniesie znaczne korzyści  łyżwiarzom trenującym w naszym klubie. Szczególnie może na tym zyskać mistrz Kanady Jean-Jacques Leroy, którego programom, zawsze na wysokim technicznie poziomie, brakuje tanecznej lekkości”.

\- Moim zdaniem nawet Minako nie uda się zrobić z tego drewna tancerza – stwierdził autorytatywnie Jurij.

\- O, następny akapit jest o tobie – Suzu chyba wolała nie komentować uwagi Jurija. - „Gwiazdą wczorajszych pokazów był niewątpliwie Jurij Plisiecki, który zaprezentował po raz pierwszy program „Wiedźmin”, oparty na muzyce do popularnej gry komputerowej. Poziom jego występu, na tak wczesnym etapie przygotowań, każe przypuszczać, że 17-letni Rosjanin będzie mocnym kandydatem do podium w nadchodzącym sezonie.

Zaskoczył też wszystkich poczuciem humoru, z jakim podszedł do swojego wizerunku, wykonując jednocześnie ukłon w stronę fanów. Lodowy Tygrys Rosji przeobraził się w słodkiego kotka w wykonanym wraz z Suzu Ichinose programie „Cats on Mars”, do muzyki z kultowej japońskiej kreskówki”.

\- Anime, do diabła. Mogliby się tego nauczyć – mruknął Jurij.

\- „Viktor Nikiforov wykazał się dużą kreatywnością, tworząc dla Plisieckiego program całkowicie inny od własnego, który prezentował dziesięć lat temu, zdobywając złoto w Skate America”.

\- No. A potem w finale Grand Prix, ale kto by się tam przejmował zawodami w jakimiś tam St. Petersburgu – Viktor z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami.

\- To ta gra jest tak stara? – Suzu zdążyła się wkręcić w „Wiedźmina” i trochę ją zdziwiło, że tak zaawansowana gra może mieć już ponad dekadę.

\- Chyba nie, nawet nie wiem. Bo ja najpierw czytałem powieści, polskiego autora, mieliśmy w domu pierwsze wydania, jeszcze pirackie, moja mama uwielbiała tę sagę. No i podobnie jak Jurij pod wpływem Wiedźmina zapuściłem włosy... A kiedy byłem na Warsaw Cup, kupiłem sobie płytę z muzyką do filmu i ona była podstawą mojego programu.

\- Poczekaj, o twoim występie też jest. „Tango do piosenki „Reflejo de Luna” potwierdziło mistrzowską klasę Viktora Nikiforova, który w precyzyjnych ruchach potrafił oddać charakterystyczną dla tego tańca namiętność”.

\- Co tylko oznacza, że Minako jest świetną trenerką. Przecież poświęciliśmy na to zaledwie jedno popołudnie. Będzie nam jej brakowało w Hasetsu – Viktor ze smutkiem pokiwał głową.

\- „Bardzo udanym pomysłem był blok występów do muzyki Prince’a, dla uczczenia pamięci niedawno zmarłego genialnego artysty. Leo de la Iglesia przypomniał swój znakomity program krótki sprzed kilku lat „The Question of U”, Yuuri Katsuki zatańczył energetyczny pokazowy „Kiss”, Viktor Nikiforov zaprezentował ubiegłoroczny program krótki „Under the Cherry Moon”, który dedykował rodzicom, Phichit Chulanont wraz z trójką juniorów z Detroit Skate Club przygotował zabawny show do piosenki „Starfish and Coffee”, a nasza najlepsza para taneczna Karen White i Oliver Jenkins zatańczyła w rytm największego przeboju Prince’a – „Purple Rain”.

\- I w ten sposób udało nam się udowodnić, że Prince pisał piosenki, których słowa nadają się do publicznego odtworzenia w gronie nieletnich – zaśmiał się Viktor. – Aż mnie kusiło, żeby przygotować coś naprędce choćby do „We Can Funk”.

\- „Sex between two people is alright” – zanuciła Suzu i cała trójka wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, co skierowało na nich pełne potępienia spojrzenia gości spokojnie spożywających śniadanie przy sąsiednich stolikach.

\- Nigdy nie byłam na koncercie Prince’a, a słyszałam od Phichita, że to niezapomniane przeżycie. Wiesz, że pojechali z Yuurim na jego koncert, jakoś tak przed sylwestrem, urywając się z noworocznych pokazów, aż Ciao Ciao zrobił im pierwszy raz w życiu awanturę?

\- A nie, jakoś nie zdążył mi się tym pochwalić – mina Viktora, gdy to mówił, nie wyrażała zdziwienia ani poirytowania. W ogóle nic nie wyrażała.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że to było po tej porażce w Sochi, po której chciał zrezygnować z łyżwiarstwa. Phichit go tam wyciągnął w ramach terapii antydepresyjnej. Ponoć Yuuri przez sześć godzin jazdy samochodem nie powiedział wtedy ani słowa. Na szczęście w drodze powrotnej trochę się rozruszał.

\- No cóż, Phichit to najlepszy przyjaciel Yuuriego. Wie, jak na niego podziałać – stwierdził Viktor pozbawionym wyrazu głosem, po czym dziarskim tonem dodał:

\- OK, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do wyjazdu, spróbuję się chwilę zdrzemnąć. Czy pan Mashima musi cię pilnować także na weselu? – zwrócił się do Suzu.

\- Zapewne. Zapytam.

\- W takim razie pojedzie z nami, bo nie ma sensu, żeby jechał osobnym samochodem. Zbiórka w holu o dwunastej.

\- Po co tak wcześnie, przecież impreza zaczyna się o siedemnastej – Jurij jak zwykle musiał trochę pomarudzić.

\- Bo nie masz prawa jazdy, a tylko ty nie pijesz – zaśmiał się Viktor. – A skoro zostajemy tam na noc, to weźmiemy ubrania na wieszakach i przebierzemy się w pokojach w klubie. I po drodze trochę pozwiedzamy. Mam już dość tego hotelu.


	7. Macomb, Sycamore Hills Golf Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finał. I scena, przez którą popełniłam to opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że przedstawiłam ją na tyle plastycznie, że można zrozumieć, dlaczego pół roku później Viktor wspomina to wydarzenie z entuzjazmem :-)  
> Jedna uwaga: osoby, które nie zrozumieją, o czym rozmawiają Viktor i Phichit, muszę prosić o przeczytanie „Heat & Ice”. Opowiadania układają mi się w pewną całość, ale nie miałam pomysłu, jak odwołać się do wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Leniwa autorka liczy na współpracę :D Dobrze, że nie można tu minusować tekstów...

Wyszli we trójkę. Minako dwa kroki z przodu, za nią, po jej prawej i lewej stronie, Phichit i Yuuri. Szli tanecznym krokiem, zgodnie z rytmem wybijanym przez perkusję. „And tonight let’s enjoy life” – zaproponował męski głos. I wtedy Yuuri znowu to zrobił.

*******

„Ooops, I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game” śpiewała Britney. Viktor nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za jej piosenkami. A teraz musiała mu przypomnieć, że czuje się jak przegryw tysiąclecia...

„You think I’m in love, that I’m sent from above. I’m not that innocent” ciągnęła piosenkarka, a Viktorowi przed oczami stanęła scena z mistrzostw świata w Londynie, tych, o których Yuuri nie chciał mówić. Rosjanin przejrzał internet i - rzeczywiście, Yuuri był w Londynie. Z ogniem w oczach kibicując Phichitowi. A kiedy po programie dowolnym Taj awansował o pięć pozycji, złapali się w objęcia i odtańczyli taniec radości. Czy Yuuri kiedykolwiek skakał z radości, kiedy Viktor wygrał? A Phichitowi udało się zająć zaledwie czternaste miejsce.

No dzięki, Britney... Bo przecież Viktor przynajmniej na weselu starał się nie myśleć, jak całkiem nie potrafi sobie poradzić z sytuacją, w której Yuuri oddala się coraz bardziej, unika rozmów, nie odpowiada na pytania. Dlatego do nowego włoskiego garnituru dołożył swój słynny olśniewający uśmiech. I przez całe popołudnie i wieczór udawał, że bawi się równie dobrze jak inni goście. Chociaż kiedy zobaczył, że Yuuri i Phichit zaskakująco przypominają figurki na weselny tort – słodkie i powabne – miał ochotę odgryźć głowę niższej z nich i w ten sposób rozwiązać swój problem...

No cóż. Wesele z pewnością było udane. Jedzenie było pyszne, alkoholu nie brakowało, a  DJ grał same hity. Wszyscy bawili się doskonale, zwłaszcza od chwili, gdy Ciao Ciao obwieścił, że osobiście schował smartfon Phichita w sejfie i nie muszą się obawiać, że rano znajdą kompromitujące zdjęcia w sieci. A najlepiej chyba bawiła się Suzu, która postanowiła odreagować każdą minutę straconą na kłótnię z rodzicami, żeby się tu znaleźć. Dołączyła do niej Izabela, którą początkowo zmroził wygląd Suzu i Jurija (na jej przykładzie Viktor zobaczył na własne oczy, że można zzielenieć z zazdrości), potem jednak przypomniała sobie, że to ona ma narzeczonego a nie Suzu, a w dodatku ustaloną datę ślubu. Obie dziewczyny więc zgodnie szalały na parkiecie, prezentując jakieś układy taneczne z czasów licealnych i wciągając do nich większość łyżwiarskiej młodzieży.

Viktorowi udało się nawet porwać do tańca Yuuriego, który z jakiegoś względu też nie był w najlepszym humorze. Rosjanin wyłapał kilkakrotnie jego badawczy i jakby smutny wzrok. Potańczyli chwilę razem, to znaczy nie ze sobą, bo tego tradycyjna włoska rodzina Ciao Ciao chyba by na trzeźwo nie zniosła, ale przy sobie. Na ewentualny taniec w parze powinni jeszcze chwilę poczekać. Pewnie niedługo, bo gdy do tortu podano icewine znad Niagary, średni stan upojenia znacznie wzrósł. Wino okazało się na tyle smakowite, że nawet Jurij, z zasady nietykający alkoholu, dał się skusić. Na więcej niż jeden kieliszek.

To jakoś wtedy Viktor został na dłuższą chwilę zaanektowany przez Lori, trenerkę Leo, która poczuła, że musi podzielić się z nim uwagami na temat młodych zdolnych amerykańskich łyżwiarzy: Vincenta i Nathana, którzy są w stanie w niedługim czasie zagrozić najlepszym.

\- Widziałem obu i jakoś nie sądzę,  że któryś z nich może, przynajmniej na razie, zabłysnąć czymś innym niż techniką – zawyrokował Viktor. –  Mają bardzo ambitne programy, nie wiem czy nie za ambitne, bo obaj ciągle muszą leczyć kontuzje. Za to u Briana spotkałem cudownego Koreańczyka... Nie mam pamięci do imion, coś jak Don Juan.

\- Mówisz o tym ślicznym czternastolatku, który startował w ostatnich mistrzostwach świata juniorów? Oj tak, będzie łamał serca.

\- Tak, o nim mówię. Ale jeszcze lepszy jest taki jedenastolatek, który radzi sobie z potrójnym akslem i już ćwiczy poczwórnego lutza. Nieprawdopodobny talent. Najzabawniejsze, że jest bardzo podobny do Jurija w tym wieku, ale bardziej zaawansowany technicznie. Jurij zgrzytał zębami ze złości, jak go widział, i jeszcze mocniej trenował.

\- Jurij wyraźnie wraca do formy. Bardzo męczył się w ostatnim sezonie.

\- Tak między nami – uważam, że przegrzał dwa lata temu.  Jest bardzo ambitny, a Jakov jeszcze go naciskał. Dobrze, że nie skończyło się to kontuzją albo wypaleniem. Oboje znamy historie młodych gwiazd jednego sezonu, które znikały w niebycie, bo zostały przetrenowane.

Na trzeźwo Viktor nigdy by tego nie powiedział, był zbyt lojalny wobec swojego długoletniego trenera. Zresztą zaraz odbiło się to na nim rykoszetem.

\- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje z rosyjskimi trenerami? Czemu tak mocno cisną? – Lori zmrużyła z dezaprobatą oczy. - Ty też nie pobłażasz Yuuriemu... Na pokazach był całkiem wymęczony. Dałeś mu chociaż chwilę urlopu?

Cholera. Dla odmiany Viktor wyszedł na tyrana.

\- Oczywiście, nawet dwie chwile. I zaraz wyjeżdżamy na dwa tygodnie całkowitego lenistwa, kilkaset kilometrów od najbliższego lodowiska. Chyba że jezioro, nad którym będziemy, nagle w środku lata zamarznie – zaśmiał się. Chociaż wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Wymęczony Yuuri... No tak, trudno było tego nie zauważyć...

„Russian roulette is not the same without a gun. And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun”. Serio? Ktoś chciałby rosyjskiej ruletki w miłości? A, Lady Gaga. Viktor nie był tak ekscentryczny. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to trochę pewności. I spokoju. Tymczasem Yuuri znowu zatonął w jakiejś dyskusji z Phichitem. O... konferencji amerykańskich weterynarzy? Taaa... Chyba trzeba coś wypić...

Rozejrzawszy się po sali, zauważył jeszcze jedną osobę, która tak jak on miała ochotę upić się na smutno. Mari, która złapała ślubny bukiet, siedziała sztywno wpatrując się w niego i raz po raz mocząc usta w winie. Szybko podszedł do niej.

\- Chodź, Mari. Ciao Ciao częstował panów weselnymi cygarami, pociągnąłem jedno dla ciebie. Idziemy zapalić.

A kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz i zapalili, zagaił:

\- Pięknie wyglądasz. Powinnaś częściej nosić sukienki.

Mari była w naprawdę podłym humorze.

\- Daj spokój, szwagier. Ja to mam przejebane. Normalnie na weselu druhna może uwieść drużbę, a tu drużbą jest kurwa mój brat. Brat, na którego widok wszyscy faceci się ślinią. Rozumiesz? Na jego widok, nie na mój. No przecież pierdolca można dostać, jak ten świat jest kurewsko urządzony.

\- Jest jeszcze Phichit... – podsunął niepewnie Viktor.

\- A czy ja zboczona jakaś jestem, żebym kurwa małolatów uwodziła? To już prędzej bym się za Jurija zabrała. Blondynów wolę.

Popatrzyła na Viktora i dodała:

\- Nie bój się, za ciebie się nie wezmę, w końcu brat to brat. Nawet jeśli najlepsze ciacha wyrywa. To on powinien ten cholerny bukiet złapać. W końcu to wy planujecie ślub.

Viktor nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął:

\- No zobacz, wszyscy wiedzą, że planujemy ślub, nawet Brian w Toronto o tym wie. Tylko ja kurwa tego nie wiem, bo twój brat ignoruje wszelkie moje pytania i sugestie na ten temat.

Mari pokręciła głową.

\- Czyli jest jeszcze większym pojebem niż myślałam. Poprzewracało mu się w tej jego seksownej dupie. Już ja się tym zajmę, usłyszy ode mnie słowa prawdy.

\- Dzięki, siestriczka – Viktor uścisnął Mari i pocałował w policzek. –  Ale muszę sobie sam z tym  poradzić. A wracając do twojego problemu. Nie widziałem tu niestety żadnego ciekawego blondyna, ale powinnaś zainteresować się bliżej panem Mashimą. Silny mężczyzna. Akurat dla takiej silnej kobiety jak ty.

\- Kurwa, jak ja bym chciała, żeby ktoś miał tak przysłonięty mną świat, jak ty masz moim bratem. Przecież od przyjazdu tutaj interesuję się nim. Bezskutecznie. Może już tak pojebana jestem, że nie potrafię wyrwać faceta... Powiedz mi, jak to się robi?

\- Według mnie najskuteczniejsze jest: „Chcesz posłuchać mojej opowieści?”. Zawsze działało.

Mari spojrzała na niego jak na kosmitę.

\- Dobra, kurwa, zostawmy ciebie, tobie wystarczy jedno spojrzenie spod grzywki. Jak to robią inni?

\- Każdy ma swoje sposoby. Ostatnio podrywano mnie metodą na brata.

\- Słyszałam. Cudne – Mari wreszcie uśmiechnęła się. Viktor postanowił  więc pociągnąć w tym tonie.

\- A propos brata. Zawsze  możesz ponaśladować swojego.

\- Yuuriego? Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta niemota kogoś podrywała?

\- No tak. Mnie przecież.

\- A, mówisz o sobie... – w głosie Mari trudno było nie słyszeć rozczarowania. - To jedna z tych rzeczy, które są całkowicie poza moim zasięgiem. Żebym skisła, nie pojadę czyjegoś programu. Ledwo prosty piruet wykręcę.

\- Daj spokój, nie chodzi o łyżwy. Nie wiesz, że Yuuri wyrwał mnie na gorące źródła?

\- Jaja sobie robisz – oczy Mari całkiem już poweselały.

\- Mówię zupełnie serio. Powiedział, cytuję: „Moja rodzina otwiera kurort z gorącymi źródłami. Wpadnij do nas”.

Mari roześmiała się na cały głos.

\- Ten mój brat to kompletny kretyn.

\- Ale jaki skuteczny – Viktor dołączył się do jej śmiechu.

Paląc i rozmawiając, okrążyli budynek klubowy i byli już znów niedaleko wejścia, gdy podjechał samochód, z którego wysiadła dziewczyna z małą walizką. Niewysoka, z krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami, o świetnej figurze podkreślonej dopasowaną sukienką. Zatrzymała się niezdecydowana przed wejściem, ale kiedy zobaczyła Viktora i Mari, natychmiast do nich podeszła.

\- Dobrze, że was widzę. Bałam się, że źle trafiłam – po czym pomachała w stronę samochodu, który ją przywiózł, a ten odjechał.

Viktor i Mari spojrzeli po sobie. Ki diabeł? Dziewczyna musiała to zauważyć, bo pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Jestem Rachel Liu, przyjaciółka Phichita. Nie mogłam się do niego dodzwonić, więc przyjechałam trochę w ciemno. Udało mi się urwać z konferencji, jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie wiedziałam, że w ogóle tu dojadę. Ty jesteś Mari, siostra Yuuriego, prawda? A ty to oczywiście Viktor, jego narzeczony? – uścisnęła im ręce. – Znam was ze zdjęć i opowieści Phichita. Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś tu jest?

\- Miło cię poznać, Rachel – Viktor był zbyt zdumiony, żeby w tej chwili powiedzieć coś mniej zdawkowego.

\- Nie mogłaś się dodzwonić, bo jego telefon został zaaresztowany – Mari zaśmiała się, widząc minę dziewczyny. – Chodźmy do środka, niech sam ci to wyjaśni.

Phichit tańczył właśnie na środku parkietu, próbując podnosić wyprostowaną nogę równie wysoko co Leo i Jurij w rytm „Shake It Off” Taylor Swift. Rachel stanęła przed nim i powiedziała:

\- Szkoda, że mam na sobie obcisłą sukienkę, pokazałabym ci, jak powinno się podnosić nogę.

\- Ellie! – Phitchit rzucił się w jej kierunku i uniósł ją jak dziecko, po czym kilka razy okręcił się, trzymając ją w ramionach. – Przyjechałaś!

\- Wyobraź sobie, że moja promotorka też chciała wrócić wcześniej, więc po prostu zrezygnowałyśmy z końcowych przemów i pożegnalnej kolacji.

\- W takim razie chodź coś zjeść. I wypić, jesteś mocno w tyle – co powiedziawszy objął dziewczynę i obrócił się w stronę tańczących. Którzy już jakiś czas temu przestali tańczyć, przyglądając się przybyłej.

\- Słuchajcie, to jest Rachel. Najlepsza gimnastyczka wśród weterynarzy i najlepsza weterynarz wśród gimnastyczek. Moje chomiki uwielbiają ją prawie tak jak ja – Phichit pocałował dziewczynę w policzek i pociągnął do stołu.

Viktor był całkiem zdezorientowany. Miał nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy pojawiła się Rachel, będzie miał Yuuriego dla siebie, ale szybko został sprowadzony na ziemię. Obaj z Phichitem niebawem gdzieś zniknęli. „Take a look at me now, cause that’s just an empty space” zawodził Phil Collins. Spójrz na mnie? Jakiś znajomy tekst...

***

\- Patrz na mnie, Viktor. Nie waż się oderwać ode mnie wzroku.

Było dobrze po północy, a przy stołach i na parkiecie pozostali już tylko najwytrwalsi, gdy Ciao Ciao rozsunął szerokie drzwi, za którymi mieściła się niewielka sala i obwieścił:

\- Zapraszam na pokaz specjalny. Moja żona nie tylko jest pełna niespodziewanych umiejętności, ale także potrafi je przekazać innym. O ile wiem, pomysł wyszedł od Phichita, który chciałby pochwalić się rezultatem ćwiczeń pod jej okiem. Tak więc: panna młoda i drużbowie w specjalnym układzie tanecznym.

W ciemnym pomieszczeniu nagle zabłysły specjalnie ustawione reflektory, które uwidoczniły trzy stanowiska do tańca na rurze. Wśród gości przeszedł pełen aprobaty pomruk.

Viktor stanął tuż obok Ciao Ciao, który pochylił w jego stronę głowę i powiedział półgłosem:

\- Minako tak świrowała przed ślubem, że nie pozostało nic innego, jak zająć ją pracą. Chłopaki przez kilka dni ją męczyli całymi wieczorami, żeby nauczyła Phichita tańca, bo chciałby zaimponować swojej dziewczynie.

Weszli wraz z pierwszymi dźwiękami piosenki. Minako dwa kroki z przodu, za nią, po jej prawej i lewej stronie, Phichit i Yuuri. Wszyscy troje wyglądali, jakby właśnie wybierali się na ćwiczenia zespołu baletowego, ubrani w czarne, dopasowane stroje. Szli tanecznym krokiem, zgodnie z rytmem wybijanym przez perkusję. „And tonight let’s enjoy life” – zaproponował męski głos.

„Tonight, I want all of you tonight, Give me everything tonight,  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow – Let's do it tonight!” – śpiewał męski głos. Zaczęła Minako. Jeśli ktokolwiek myślał, że będzie jedynie seksownie wypinać się, okręcając wokół rury – szybko musiał zrewidować te przypuszczenia. To znaczy okręcała się, ale w pełnym szpagacie, najpierw pionowym, potem poziomym, jakimś cudem (czyli wyćwiczonym naciskiem biodra i uda równocześnie) nie spadając. „Don't care what they say, all the games they play, nothing is enough, ‘til they handle love” – śpiewała tym razem kobieta.

Minako stanęła, a gdy głos zmienił się, rzucając hasło „Grab somebody sexy”, złapała Phichita i Yuuriego za ramiona i popchnęła w stronę dwóch pozostałych rur. Pierwszy zaczął swój pokaz Phichit, wykonując układ wzorowany na tym, co pokazała przed chwilą Minako. Gdy piosenkarz doszedł do słów: „But tonight, I can make you my queen, and make love to you endless”, chłopak odwrócił twarz w kierunku Rachel i uśmiechnął się do niej.

I wtedy Yuuri znowu to zrobił. Spojrzał na Viktora wyzywającym wzrokiem, podnosząc podbródek i zwilżając wargi. Eros. Dojrzały i pewny siebie jak diabli. „Nie waż się oderwać ode mnie wzroku” – przypominał. Nie ma mowy. Viktor nie zamierzał stracić nawet sekundy tego przedstawienia.

„Excuse me, and I might drink a little more than I should tonight, and baby I’ma make you feel so good tonight, cause we might not get tomorrow – let’s do it tonight” – śpiewał trzeci z kolei głos, a Yuuri tańczył. Tańczył tak pięknie, jak nigdy wcześniej.  Może i Minako była mistrzynią, może i Phichit był te kilka lat młodszy, ale to Yuuri był najlepszy, w każdej sekundzie tego układu. Piruet Bielmann na rurze – tego widoku Viktor nie zapomni do końca życia.

A kiedy skończyła się piosenka „Give me everything”, tancerze płynnie przeszli do kolejnej... „Gimme me more”.  I o ile pierwsza część miała bardziej charakter pokazu sportowego, teraz zaczęło się regularne uwodzenie. Czy Viktor kiedykolwiek twierdził, że nie przepada za piosenkami Britney Spears? Chyba był wówczas pijany...

To, co robili teraz tancerze, te ruchy pełne erotyzmu, falowanie ciał, subtelne wygięcia, delikatne, choć stanowcze ruchy bioder... Viktor czuł, jak wzbiera w nim pożądanie. I chyba nie był jedyny. Na pewno nie  był jedyny. Pierwszy zareagował Ciao Ciao, który pod koniec piosenki podszedł małżonki.

\- Kochanie, teraz czas, żebyś zatańczyła tylko dla mnie – powiedział, po czym wziął ją na ręce i przy aplauzie zgromadzonych udał się w kierunku małżeńskiego apartamentu.

W tym momencie chłopakom nie pozostało nic innego, jak przybić piątkę, ukłonić się publiczności i wyjść tylnymi drzwiami.

Viktor zobaczył, że Rachel poszła za nimi i sam już zrobił krok w tamtym kierunku, kiedy w kącik oka wpadł mu niepokojący obraz. Jurij i Suzu. Całujący się tak namiętnie, że można było być absolutnie pewnym, że na pocałunkach się nie skończy. Viktor był całkiem rozdarty: chciał biec za Yuurim, ale przypomniał sobie obietnicę daną matce Suzu. Nie mógł ich zostawić sam na sam, obojga dobrze wstawionych i klejących się do siebie.

Przeczekał ich pocałunek, po czym wkroczył.

\- Dobra, dzieciaki. Czas do łóżek. Jutro wcześnie ruszamy, musimy odwieźć Mari na samolot. Nie chcę słyszeć sprzeciwów, jest już bardzo późno.

Jurij próbował oponować, ale Suzu o dziwo natychmiast się zgodziła. Tak szybko, że to było aż podejrzane. Viktor postanowił więc odprowadzić ich do pokojów.

Suzu dzieliła pokój z Mari i Viktor był pewien, że będzie mógł ją ze spokojnym sumieniem pozostawić pod opieką siostry Yuuriego. Niestety, Mari nie było.

\- Widziałam, że wychodziła z panem Mashimą – uśmiechnęła się Suzu z błyskiem w oku, gdy Viktor wyraził zaniepokojenie jej nieobecnością. Aha. Więc młoda była pewna, że będą mieli wolny pokój... W dodatku  obie osoby, które Viktor mógłby poprosić o zajęcie się Suzu, zajęły się sobą... i on sam się do tego przyczynił. Szlag.

Skoro tak, nie pozostało nic innego, jak zneutralizować Jurija. Na szczęście Leo, który z nim nocował, był w pokoju i jeszcze nie spał. Viktor wywołał go na korytarz.

\- Proszę cię, nie pozwól mu wyjść. Zamknij drzwi i schowaj klucz. I zajmij go czymś, nie wiem, maryśki sobie popalcie czy co tam masz.

Już druga osoba tego wieczoru spojrzała na niego jak na kosmitę.

\- Odbiło ci? Nic nie mam – Leo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nic z Kalifornii nie przywiozłeś? – naciskał Viktor.

\- Nie używam, człowieku. W ogóle. Zresztą o ile wiem Jurij też nie, więc co ci nagle przyszło do głowy?

\- Przyjmijmy, że jestem całkiem zalany. I zdesperowany. Jurij nie może wyjść z pokoju.

\- Dobra, zapuszczę jakiś film. Albo jeszcze lepiej, poproszę, żeby on mi coś pokazał. Postaram się go zatrzymać. A o co właściwie chodzi?

\- Wieczoru nie starczy, żeby wytłumaczyć, a muszę lecieć. W wielkim skrócie: o reputację.

Leo spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale już tylko kiwnął głową i wszedł do pokoju. Po czym zamknął drzwi na klucz.

Załatwione. Teraz trzeba znaleźć Yuuriego. 


Poszukiwania na sali weselnej nic nie dały. Było tam jeszcze kilka osób, ktoś o czymś dyskutował, ktoś siedział przy barze, ale nikt żadnego z drużbów nie widział. Viktor sprawdził pokój, mając nadzieję, że Yuuri po prostu poszedł spać, niestety – pokój był ciemny i pusty. Przeszedł się wobec tego na zewnątrz, ale spotkał tylko kilku palaczy i ze dwie pary na romantycznym spacerze. Żadnych śladów Yuuriego.

Kiedy wrócił do części hotelowej i przechodził koło pokoju Suzu i Mari, poczuł znajomy zapach. Perfumy Yuuriego. I Suzu, bo Jurijowi udało się kupić jej takie same w prezencie. Ale Suzu powinna być od dawna w pokoju, więc skąd ten zapach?

Może to nie pora na wizyty. To stanowczo nie pora na wizyty. Ale Viktor musiał sprawdzić, więc zapukał do drzwi. Dość szybko się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich Mari.

\- Szukam Yuuriego, nie widziałaś go? – to chyba lepsze od pytania „czemu tu tak pachnie?”...

\- Ostatnio jakieś dwie godziny temu. A co, zgubiłeś narzeczonego? Może jaki trójkącik z Phichitem i jego dziewczyną uskuteczniają... Kurwa, to żart był, nie mdlej mi tu na środku korytarza, kiedykolwiek serio mógłbyś coś takiego pomyśleć? O Yuurim?

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył Viktor słabym głosem. – Chyba za dużo wypiłem, zakręciło mi się w głowie.

\- Yuuri też przytankował, może poszedł na spacer, żeby trochę ochłonąć? Słyszałam, że niezły pokaz dał z Minako i Phichitem. Znowu go nie zobaczyłam w akcji. Ale nie żałuję, bo spędzałam czas znacznie bardziej aktywnie... Mashima-san usłyszał ode mnie ciekawą historię gorących źródeł – Mari mrugnęła do Viktora, gdyby przypadkiem nie pojął aluzji.

\- Suzu śpi? – dopytał, cały czas myśląc o zapachu perfum.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiała z Jurijem. Przez telefon. Chcieli gdzieś wyjść czy coś, ale okazało się, że drzwi pokoju Jurija są zamknięte, nie wiadomo gdzie jest klucz, Leo gdzieś go pewnie rzucił, a śpi snem kamiennym.

Viktor wyobraził sobie Suzu pod drzwiami Jurija, i Jurija z drugiej strony. Aż zaczął im współczuć. Dobrze, że nie przyszło im do głowy wychodzenie przez okno... Pożegnał Mari, przypominając, że wyjeżdżają o dziesiątej, i poszedł jeszcze raz na zewnątrz.

Przy drzwiach spotkał Phichita. Też nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Yuuri. Postanowili więc wspólnie obejść teren wokół klubu. To zabawne, jak wiele takie drobne decyzje potrafią zmienić... choć początek ich rozmowy wcale tego nie zapowiadał.

\- Rachel zasnęła, a ja jakoś nie mogę spać, chyba jestem za bardzo zmęczony. Nie chciałem jej przeszkadzać,  jutro po południu ma dyżur w lecznicy, więc postanowiłem się trochę przejść. Która godzina? Bez telefonu jak bez ręki, Ciao Ciao ma u mnie przesrane do końca życia.

\- Za dziesięć trzecia. Masz syndrom odstawienia?

\- Pewnie tak – zaśmiał się. – Może dlatego spać nie mogę.

\- Ostatnio i tak mało udzielałeś się w necie – przypomniał Viktor.

\- No wiesz, nie działo się nic, co można byłoby pokazać. Nawet ja mam na tyle sumienia, żeby darować sobie wrzucanie zdjęć zapłakanej kobiety. A nasze ćwiczenia z Yuurim chciałem zachować w tajemnicy, żeby zrobić niespodziankę Ellie, gdyby jednak mogła przyjechać na wesele.

\- O jakiej zapłakanej kobiecie mówisz?

\- O Minako oczywiście.

\- A co się stało?

\- Jak to co? Minako poszła z wizytą do siostry Ciao Ciao, gdzie usłyszała, że jako żona Włocha powinna darować sobie pracę, urodzić kilkoro dzieci i zająć się domem.

\- Nie rozumiem, skąd ten pomysł. Przecież Minako jest w wieku mamy Yuuriego, po pięćdziesiątce. I raczej nie będzie mieć dzieci.

\- No tak, ale wygląda bardzo młodo. I jak jej przyszła szwagierka coś takiego powiedziała, poczuła się jak oszustka.

\- Ale Ciao Ciao chyba wiedział, że ona jest starsza od niego...

\- Wiedział i stwierdził, że gdyby chciał mieć dzieci, dawno by je miał i dał siostrze do zrozumienia, żeby się odpierdoliła i nie układała mu życia.

\- To czemu Minako płakała?

\- Pewnie dlatego, że jest Japonką. I kobietą. Uważała, że musi przeprosić za to, że żyje. A potem przyznała, że jeśli w życiu czegoś żałuje to tego, że nie miała dzieci. I że na szczęście był Yuuri, którym mogła się opiekować jak własnym synem.

\- I ty z Yuurim braliście w tej dramie udział?

\- No tak, nawet podwójnie. Bo najpierw, po samej wizycie, wpadła w depresję. I pomyśleliśmy, że ćwiczenia z nami trochę ją rozruszają, więc wieczorami ją zajmowaliśmy tym tańcem na rurze. A w czwartek, jak odwieźliśmy ją do domu i jechaliśmy już do Tiny, zadzwonił Ciao Ciao, że Minako całkiem spanikowała i chce odwołać  ślub. Więc  pojechaliśmy do nich i Yuuri wygłosił chyba najdłuższe w swoim życiu przemówienie, o miłości i małżeństwie, i o dzieciach, że jeśli będą je chcieli mieć, to jest na to wiele sposobów, choćby adopcja. Zresztą nie do końca wiem, bo mówił po japońsku, w każdym razie uratował sytuację. A kiedy Minako się uspokoiła, sam był tak roztrzęsiony, że stwierdził, że musi się dobrze najebać, żeby to z siebie zrzucić, więc zostaliśmy u Tiny, bo przy tobie nie chciał pić, przecież następnego dnia były pokazy. Ale zaraz, Yuuri ci nic o tym nie mówił?

\- Nie. Próbowałem go pytać, czemu tak ciągle znika, ale nie chciałem naciskać. Mógłby pomyśleć, że jestem zły na niego.

\- Ja pierdolę, Viktor, zrobiłeś się taki sam jak Yuuri. Tyle że on nie pyta, bo się wstydzi. A nie powiesz mi, że ty się wstydzisz. Przecież znasz Yuuriego, wiesz, że odpowie ci na każde pytanie, tylko trzeba je odpowiednio zadać. I odpowiednio długo pytać. O czym wy kurwa rozmawiacie, o zawodach tylko?

\- Nie wyzłośliwiaj się. Wiesz, jak bardzo mi na Yuurim zależy. Boję się go zranić.

\- Coś ci powiem. Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. Ale wybacz, jest głupi. Jak będziesz się tak ciągle bał, to nigdy się nie porozumiecie. Jemu będzie się wydawało, że wszystko jest w porządku, a ty będziesz się zadręczał, a nie zapytasz. Bo dam głowę, że się zadręczałeś.

\- Masz rację. Zadręczałem się.

\- Sam nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Dwaj dorośli faceci, a zachowują się jak dzieci. Wasze szczęście, że macie przyjaciół.

\- Do końca życia będę ci wdzięczny za to, co zrobiłeś w Seulu... – Viktor chciał zgrabnie zakończyć ten wątek. Okazało się jednak, że tak łatwo się nie uda.

\- Nie ma za co. W sumie gdyby nie Otabek...

\- A co miał z tym wspólnego Otabek?!

\- O widzisz. Otabek nie bał się zapytać.

\- Możesz jaśniej? Chyba jestem za bardzo zalany, żeby nadążać.

\- Otabek, rozumiesz, Otabek, który z nikim poza Jurijem się nie komunikuje, przysłał do mnie maila. Z pytaniem: „Co Yuuri czuje do Viktora”.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Ja też nie rozumiałem. Dlatego popytałem. Yuuriego, Otabeka, Jurija...

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że moje i Yuuriego sprawy rozstrząsało pół składu finału Grand Prix?

\- No przecież nie z pustej ciekawości. Jurij martwił się o ciebie, ja o Yuuriego, a Otabek o was obu, bo jest największym fanem waszego związku. A, i Mila też się zaangażowała. I Yuuko. Chociaż może rzeczywiście ja najbardziej, bo męczyłem Yuuriego jak jeszcze byłeś w Sztokholmie, a potem wymyśliłem te Helsinki.

Viktor zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- No tak. Teraz rozumiem, czemu tak na mnie najechałeś. Wygląda na to, że jestem z Yuurim jedynie dzięki ciężkiej pracy gromady życzliwych ludzi.

\- A nie, bez tej pracy też pewnie byś był. Za jakieś dwadzieścia lat. A dziś nadal tkwilibyście na etapie trzymania się za rączkę i kradzionych pocałunków. Co samo w sobie jest cudowne, ale po jakimś czasie mogłoby się znudzić...

\-  Czyli dwóch żyć mi nie wystarczy, żeby ci się odwdzięczyć... – Viktor miał wiele do przetrawienia po tej rozmowie, postanowił więc zmienić temat. – Powiedz, z Rachel to na poważnie?

\- Chciałbym. Spotykamy się od kilku miesięcy i to jest pierwsza dziewczyna, która rozumie, co znaczy sport. Sama jest byłą zawodniczką, była nawet w kadrze i nie stroi fochów, jak nie możemy się zobaczyć, bo akurat trenuję przed zawodami albo gdzieś wyjeżdżam.

\- Życzę ci w takim razie, żeby wam się udało. Wygląda na bardzo fajną dziewczynę – Viktor uśmiechnął się.

Ech, Phichit, żebyś ty wiedział, co ja przez ciebie przeżywałem... Zresztą dobrze, że nie wiesz. Pewnie nawet nie uwierzyłbyś. Nikt by nie uwierzył...

– No nic, obeszliśmy już chyba wszystkie kąty w pobliżu, mam nadzieję, że Yuuri nie dogorywa gdzieś przy czternastym dołku, bo tam go nie pójdę szukać...

\- Pewnie wrócił do pokoju. Albo ktoś go przygarnął na noc.

Akurat ta druga możliwość jakoś Viktora nie uspokoiła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pożegnał Phichita i poszedł sprawdzić pokój. No cóż. Znowu ciemny i pusty.

Już chciał wyjść, żeby popytać w recepcji, kiedy usłyszał lekki jęk. Jakby w łazience. Zapalił światło i zobaczył skulonego Yuuriego, opartego o ścianę w pobliżu muszli klozetowej.  Wyglądał jak wcielenie nieszczęścia. Viktor uklęknął przy nim i wziął go za rękę.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Phichit bał się, że na trzeźwo nie zatańczę. Chyba miał rację. Ale teraz umieram.

\- Koniecznie chcesz umierać na podłodze? Wiem z doświadczenia, że znacznie lepiej umiera się w łóżku. Chodź – pomógł mu wstać i przejść do pokoju.

Kiedy Yuuri padł na łóżko, Viktor zdjął mu buty i spodnie, położył na boku, a sam usiadł przy nim i zaczął go gładzić po policzku.

\- Czemu nie masz obrączki? – zapytał Yuuri słabym głosem. - Nie chcesz już być ze mną? Cały wieczór się tym martwiłem.

Ogromna kula, która gniotła serce Viktora jeszcze parę godzin temu, gdzieś zniknęła. Yuuri martwił się o nich...

 - Chyba powinieneś jednak nosić okulary zamiast kontaktów. Oczywiście, że mam obrączkę. Zobacz.

Na twarzy Yuuriego pojawiła się ulga. I zrozumienie.

\- Zrobiłeś się taki szczupły... -  Yuuri uśmiechnął się blado. – Będę cię musiał podtuczyć na urlopie. Codziennie kiełbaski pieczone na ognisku.

Wspomnienie kiełbasek chyba jednak nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo Yuuri złapał się za brzuch i z lekka zzieleniał. Na szczęście uspokoił szalejące trzewia kilkoma głębszymi odddechami. Spojrzał z zastanowieniem na Viktora.

\- Śniło mi się, że jesteś w ciąży.

\- Khy – Viktorowi z wrażenia zaschło w gardle.

\- To pewnie pod wpływem rozmowy z Minako. Nie mówiłem ci, bo nie wiedziałem, jak to wszystko się skończy, ale Minako...

\- Wiem, Phichit mi opowiedział – Viktor pogłaskał Yuuriego po głowie. -  Był pod wrażeniem twojego wystąpienia. Ponoć tobie zawdzięczamy, że to wesele w ogóle się odbyło.

Yuuri leżał chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, Viktor więc postanowił też się położyć. Ale kiedy zaczął podnosić się z łóżka, Yuuri złapał jego rękę i przytrzymał.

\- Myślisz, że będziemy kiedyś mieć dzieci? To znaczy nie żeby któryś z nas miał być w ciąży...

Viktor poczuł, że ma w oczach łzy. Takie pytanie. Po tych wszystkich dniach, kiedy szalał z niepokoju.

\- Jeśli tylko zechcesz. Kiedy tylko zechcesz.

Głos zaczął mu się łamać. Robi się strasznie melodramatycznie. Pora spać.

I wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa Phichita. Pytaj. Zawsze, kiedy chcesz wiedzieć, pytaj.  Let’s do it tonight.

\- Wiesz, będziemy raczej mało tradycyjną rodziną. Więc może zróbmy coś tradycyjnego, na przykład pobierzmy się, zanim pojawią się dzieci?

\- Viktor... – jęknął Yuuri. - Mówiłem ci, za wcześnie, żeby o tym decydować.

\- Trudno ci się zdecydować, czy chcesz wziąć ze mną ślub?

Chwila ciszy.

\- Nie, tego jestem pewny. Chcę.

\- Czyli coś już wiemy – Viktor podniósł dłoń Yuuriego, pocałował a potem przyłożył  do niej policzek. - Dziękuję – powiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, z czułym uśmiechem. - W tej sytuacji pytanie brzmi: kiedy? Czerwiec to piękny miesiąc na ślub, nie sądzisz? Postanowiliśmy, że po olimpiadzie kończymy z zawodami.  Więc... Yuuri Katsuki, czy weźmiesz ze mną ślub w czerwcu 2018 roku?

\- Nie wstyd ci męczyć pytaniami umierającą osobę? – głos był zbolały. Ale osoba raczej nie umierała...

\- Nie, jestem całkowicie i absolutnie bezwstydny. Więc jak? Za dwa lata w czerwcu?

Czekanie na odpowiedź trwało krócej, niż się spodziewał.

\- Tak.

\- I jeśli powtórzę to pytanie jutro, jak już będziesz żył, odpowiesz tak samo?

\- Tak.

Jaka ulga. Wreszcie mógł wziąć głęboki oddech.

\- Uff. Już się bałem, że każesz mi czekać dłużej. A tego moje włosy by nie wytrzymały. I musiałbyś brać ślub ze starym łysolem.

Yuuri zachichotał, po czym skrzywił się i złapał za żołądek.

\- Pośmiejemy się z tego jutro, dobrze?

Viktor położył się za nim na boku, oplatając ramionami, i pocałował w szyję.

\- Aishiteru. Pamiętaj o tym, Yuuri.

Yuuri wtulił się w niego mocniej.

\- Ljublju tiebia, Viktor. Pamiętaj o tym. Zawsze.

\-------------------------------------------------

Pomyślałam, że na koniec wyjaśnię, o kim rozmawiają Viktor i Lori. Amerykańscy juniorzy wspomnieni przez Lori to oczywiście Nathan Chen i Vincent Zhou. Pierwszy już namieszał w kategorii seniorów, drugi zapewne uczyni to niebawem, będzie startował w Grand Prix. Natomiast wychowankowie Briana, którymi zachwyca się Viktor (tzn. zachwycam się ja słowami Viktora :)), to Jun Hwan Cha i Stephen Gogolev. Cudne dzieciaki. Trzymam za nich kciuki i miałam nadzieję, że przyjadą do Gdańska na juniorskie zawody GP, ale okazało się, że starszy będzie startował już z seniorami (15 lat, jak Jurij :)), a młodszy jest za młody...


End file.
